


Dragon's Breath

by AwatereJones, meretrixvilis



Series: Water Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Two worlds mixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 35,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/pseuds/meretrixvilis
Summary: We are now in a place of calm ... are we? The two lives are now one, the meta slamming them together to form a new world of both water and flame. Ianto the dragon is also human, the child this afforded him and Jack now a naughty toddler. If you've not read the first parts, this will make no sense. Love my crumbly. Meretrixvilis and I hope you like this one too.OK, so if any of you don't get it ... we have ...Drowning in shallow water - part 1 of water world so part 1a of this story.Ashes to Ashes - Part 1 of Dragons so part 1b of this story.Then Fire and Ice Part 2 brings both worlds together combining verses into one new verse. Dragon and human Ianto merging into a new world.Also, the paradox closing created a timehole, taking them back to the fall of the tower. Only those at the center remember both worlds.Now this part continues their lives with Ianto now settling into this new body.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto sighed as he listened to Jack's morning routine. As hard as he had tried, it was still annoying him no end as Jack openly ignored the ways of Dragon. If he looked at Ianto and said 'but our child is human too' one more time he might bite him before he could stop himself.

A squeal and then giggles as Ianto rolled and pulled the pillow over his head, now trying to ignore both of them.

A splash had him sitting bolt upright as he realised Jack was bathing their spawn of the devil. Three in the morning and a bath? Are you serious? Ianto swung from the bed and stormed into the bathroom to look down at the seaming water.

"Jack?"

"Hey B… Holdfast" Jack said without looking up to gauge the annoyance levelled at him "Someone couldn't sleep."

The baby in Jack's arms looked over triumphantly at his Dam knowing full well that Ianto was annoyed with this turn of events. "Jack, I clearly said he was not to have another bath after he forced an early one after dinner."

"Yeah, but he couldn't sleep" Jack pouted, finally looking up and seeing the swirl in the dragon's eyes, "What?"

"Jack. We talked about this. We agreed. He was not to lead you anymore. You must be the stronger one" Ianto said calmly "I said no. He waited until I was asleep and then cast for you. You know he will get stronger and if you let him in now as a baby by the time he is grown you will be powerless to reprimand or scold at all!"

"Well ... seems you do quite enough of that" Jack muttered with a frown "It's just a bath. He likes water!"

"He smashed Juniper's plate. You know it was him that pushed it off the table, do not pretend that just because he is a baby that he is innocent" Ianto knew by the way Jack was tightening his hold that this would turn into a bum fight so he turned to leave.

"He was grumpy, he is upset with being punished" Jack called after him "He's just a baby love!"

"He is a dragon" Ianto spat over his shoulder.

Jack looked down at the tiny little one whose brilliantly blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Tadda is a grumpy bum eh?"

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood in the kitchen morosely making a bottle up, their son would now need another feed and he felt a hand on his back as Tosh stepped around him "You are up late….or early."

"Blaze"

"Oh. I thought he was sleeping through now" she frowned as she put a pan on to heat some milk for a hot chocolate. "Eighteen months old now"

"Still pissed that I punished him for the plate. Waited until I was asleep and woke Jack with crocodile tears. In the bath again, if ya please!" Ianto slammed the bottle down, smashing it with his strength and he swore as he mopped up the milk.

"Calm down, sit down and I will make another" she scolded "You know Jack is smitten. Blaze is a little shit and will press as hard as he can, all hatchlings do."

"Jack doesn't understand that"

"Maybe he doesn't … maybe you need to understand human ways" she replied as she handed the bottle over "They raise their young differently and he has no knowledge of us, Juniper already grown."

"Yeah" Ianto grunted, "Maybe."

"Talk to Rhiannon, maybe if the advice comes from her he will listen more, with you he is defensive straight away" she offered a solution "If a mother of dragons cannot teach a common human that they are capable of naughtiness, who can? After all, she must have stories about you as a hatchling."

Ianto snorted as he rose and went up to find Jack in the bed with Blaze packed in the pillows, sitting up with little hands clapping as his father sang to him. Ianto handed Jack the bottle "Here, since he would rather it were you."

Ianto got back in his side of the bed it then suddenly hit him that he had touched on the real problem here.

Jack.

Jack did everything for their child, he was the one nurturing. Ianto as Dam was supposed to do these things. It was Jack that was making him prickly, not their son.

He was jealous.

Ianto stared at the ceiling as he whispered to himself "Well I never"

"What love?"

"I just realised that I am jealous of the bond you two have. You are taking my role as the Dam" Ianto sighed "I am hormonal and annoyed because I am feeling left out."

Jack looked horrified "Oh love, I am so sorry. I … I didn't realise."

"It's OK" Ianto sighed as he turned his head to smile at him "At least I know there is no malice. I have to work through this. I need to adjust."

He also needed to talk to Rhiannon more than ever now. She needed to explain to Jack the need for the blood bond to be strong between child and Dam.


	2. Rhiannon's visit

Rhiannon sat listening as Jack moved about the room, Blaze strapped in his chest with a tiny look of doom. He looked like he might flame the world if only he could work out how. He was feeling his Dam's anger and was unable to understand it. So powerful already this one.

"Jack, Ianto has explained to me that he is feeling … left out." Rhiannon said softly "I know it sounds silly, a grown man wanting to be part of the gang but in Dragonese a Dam and Child is supposed to have a special bond. I know you are enjoying the love and warmth of this bond but that is what Ianto should be receiving. It is his birthright."

Jack sat and looked at her with concern "He's … unhappy?"

"You know my brother, he is not likely to say. I don't understand a lot of his … newness. He is different to the one I knew as a child, he is more …. Emotional. He has explained to me about the merge of himself with another version of himself that created this child, I understand that as best I can … I see that he is now changed from this new self-awareness he did not have in youth. In adulthood he has become more than expected … by any of us. He is still feeling his way and I think part o fit is trying to find footing with you. For all your support you are both so individual."

Jack considered this as Juniper took the moment to race through the room with a banshee scream and a stick raised over her head like she was running into battle, Jack not blinking as Rhiannon reared back with horror.

"Ignore her, it's a phase. My daughter drove me mad when she was little … ah…" Jack seemed to stall out as he blinked, Alice in his mind.

"Daughter?"

"I have a daughter" Jack repeated slowly as Ianto came to stand in the doorway with the confiscated stick in his hand, his eyes in the baby strapped to Jack as Jack stumbled over his words with shock "I … other me. The me of then…there….shit. I have a daughter out there somewhere. Alice!"

"Cariad?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he watched his mate rise, moving towards him with the surprised looking baby outstretched.

"I have a daughter. How could I have overlooked this. Ianto. A daughter, her name is Alice. She has a son, Steven. I have a grandson. Gods, how could I forget this?" Jack demanded.

"The fold" Ianto replied, using the name they had decided on for the paradox snap back, as he accepted the surprised and slightly shocked child "She is from one side, not the other?""

"Possible" Jack nodded "The immortal me made her, not the mortal one and in the madness of settling both realities she became … ambient noise. Gods, I must find her!"

Jack rushed off as their son gaped and then his face screwed up as he started to whimper.

"That's enough of that" Ianto said as he cuddled the child to him "Dadda has to do something. He has stuff in his life too. Tell you what. We will go look at the water place Aunty Tosh likes, yeah? She's swimming. If we ask nice she might take you in for a dip, yeah?"

Blaze lit up with glee, squealing now as he kicked energetically and Rhiannon laughed as she saw her brother in the child.

"Do you know what I was like?" She asked as they started to walk "In the other world?"

"You died" Ianto replied softly "You drowned and mama killed herself with grief"

"Gods" Rhiannon said softly "How horrible. The thought of such a thing. I mean … I know you and she do not talk but … I find comfort in knowing mama is still alive in that silly commune."

Ianto was now as surprised as his mate as the memory of his mother, alive in an alternate living facility filtered in and he saw how vexing the sudden clarity of a 'other' can be.

"How is she?" he asked as he hid his confusion in a squealing mass of beast.

"Still spouting end of the world bullshit and nonsense about the golden lady" she sighed as she raised a hand to wave to Toshiko who was slithering out of the water in worm form to greet them.

"Hello Toshi, can you take a little worm?" Ianto asked as he crouched and handed her the baby, pulling his nappy off as she slipped back in and the baby screamed with glee as the water enveloped it.

"Can he swim?" Rhiannon gasped.

"Loves water. Got that from Jack. I can't stand the stuff … apparently more so now" Ianto replied, still thinking of his mother, now coming back stronger … a lithe woman with hippie style hair and clothing, laughter and screaming, insane and manic.

Of course she was.

The golden lady had spoken to her and she couldn't handle the words.

Not many can.

Power in the words ya know.

Bad Wolf is not always understood, the crazed blonde creature he knew so well and not at all.

She had visited his mother before his hatching.

He had ever known her sane.


	3. just somebody that I used to know

Ianto stood at the entrance to the woods, the trees all overgrown and woven together to form a cave like entrance. He knew she was in there, inside this weird thing where there was a clearing and tents … like … a commune full of those who had checked out. Every now and then one of the young Dragons would enter and make sure they were OK, provide supplies. Rhiannon had come sometimes.

He never did.

With a deep sigh he started in, the baby asleep in the front pack beneath the warm Great Coat of his father, stirring with interest as the mood seemed to change to the melancholy one of the wanderers.

Some mothers run a tight ship, this one? A pirate ship with the pirates ransacking the place of her own creation. Mostly heading into the Bermuda Triangle … ya see? Not somewhere any Ianto Jones enjoys being. His mother was …flighty. Vague and fanciful.

With a deep breath he stepped forward into the trees feeling them brush against him. He knew his power was being tasted and they reacted instantly to the old blood that had not visited this wood for so many years, leaves brightening, rustling starting as the place seemed to erupt with excitement. He knew flowers were sprouting where he stepped. It was strange, his 'other' self seeing water seeping from each step instead and he knew it was a memory of something that 'other' has seen as some stage.

He stopped at an intersection and knew one way led to his mother's camp, the other to the river. After a moment he stepped to the left, heading to the river instead of to his mother as he felt something pulling him and as he neared the river he heard laughter.

His mother was here.

He stood watching as they frolicked in the water, splashing and yelling as they played like children, not middle aged and elderly women who had turned away from a life of service to a mate. Ianto felt a shift of anger as a voice whispered 'and their children' but then his son shifted in his sleep and he adjusted the arms around him, reminding him that there was a purpose to this.

"Leonara" He called softly, his mother turning in the sunlight with water running in fat droplets from her still blonde hair to race down her bare back. She was still lithe, pretty in that timeless way and she had aged gently. Almost not at all, her Dragon Blood strong. She stared at the man standing on the bank, his head held high and the large Great Coat wrapped around him like a shield.

"Ianto?"

"Yes"

She clambered up the embankment like she was still a child, pulling a towel around her even though Ianto clearly was not shocked at her nakedness, stepping towards him only to hesitate as she looked down, the wild flowers around him bright against the green grass.

"Lenny, who's this?" another woman appeared beside her, an arm effortlessly thrown around her in a possessive way that told Ianto he was not welcome. His inner self hissed and in the coat Blaze echoed it, feeling his Dam's annoyance.

His mother reacted instantly, pushing the other woman away to step between them, turning to face the woman with a stance of a warrior.

"Phillipa, come away. He has a Hatchling in there!" another called with alarm, running to pull the woman's arm "My gods. He has a child"

"My child is not a Hatchling!" Ianto snapped with anger "I birthed him!"

Silence.

The trees shivered and birdsong erupted as he sighed and turned to shout "Stop it! I will speak with you before I leave. This is a moment with my bloody mother!"

Laughter echoed in the trees.

"Bloody sprites" Ianto muttered turning back to let his coat fall open, revealing his child who stared out at his grandmother with interest.

"Oh my … look at those eyes" Phillipa whispered with awe.

"My mate is Boeshanninan, from another planet" Ianto said calmly, "My son has both Dragon and Human in him. An enigma, such as I am. I came only so there might be a quickening between them, so my mother might have a renewal from her grandchild. I did not come to interrupt your place or your life… but if you do not step away from me and my child I shall smite you."

"Big words little one" she laughed as his mother looked at him again, this time seeing the markings around his neck that disappeared beneath the child. She knew what would be on her son's chest, her blood rumbling as she saw the old blood.

"My son" she whispered "What has happened?"

"The Great One has passed the crown" Ianto replied as he unclipped the front pack to hand his child over "She has declared a new King of Dragons."

"Bullshit!" Phillipa sputtered then Ianto had the child at arm's length, his chest exposed and the soft glow of mantle visible through the white shirt with the power on display.

"I am named the Crowned King, want me to show you?" Ianto demanded "I shall transform if you wish but be warned … in this wood, such a display might anger the little ones."

Ianto's mother gaped as Phillipa shakily took a knee.

His glowing eyes told the story without need to a show.


	4. dont look back

Ianto watched his mother croon as she sat with Blaze in her lap, the little one watching the other women with interest. He liked the attention and all the pretty smiles. Like his father that one. Liked the limelight.

"So. Little Ianto, all grown up" a woman settled with a superior look as she glanced over at the child and then back to him. He had not been counting on his aunt being at the camp and was both amused and annoyed with her airs and graces, wanting to scoff at her but he was raised with manners. She had not been at the river to witness, did not realise she was poking a larger dragon.

"Yes Aunt Millicent, I am much larger" Ianto replied sagely.

"And a hatchling for your mother to fuss on. One of Rhiannon's?" she craned her head to see.

"No, Blaze is my child" Ianto was still calm even as his hands stopped moving in his lap to stare at her intently, her face getting closer to the small one "My partner and I made him."

"Interesting, seems quite strong for a youngling" She observed as her nose was now close enough to touch Blaze's and he did what Ianto had pondered he might do, striking with the agility of a snake, biting down on the nose. With a scream she reared back clutching her nose, her eyes wide as she lowered her hand to see a couple of flecks of blood.

"You are lucky he did not mean harm, only warning" Ianto said sagely "His milk teeth are as sharp as a puppy's."

"A newborn with teeth already?" another woman crouched to see and Blaze turned, chuffing at her.

"Easy little one, you can't flame anyone yet" Ianto laughed softly, then leaned in and chuffed, smoke flying from his nostrils to curl and rise slowly. "See? Chuffing can make smoke. I will teach you when you are larger but for now you must be patient"

Blaze seemed to consider, then chuffed again. Ianto laughed with delight in the determined glare that was so much like Jack's when faced with a puzzle to solve.

"I don't believe it" an old woman approached, letting Ianto rise to offer his seat and she settled into it as she reached out for his hands. Ianto let her take them and he watched her pale eyes search his face as her fingers clutched his, then her face went paler and she reared back to gape. "Majesty?"

"Please, there is no need for title here old mother" Ianto purred softly "my crown does not need a polish."

"He is very strong, he has his great grandfather's grace to him" Ianto's mother admitted "The way he holds his head like that, regal already."

"He will rule one day, yes" Ianto agreed, uncomfortable now as the flowers blooming stated to glow. He knew he was taking too long for their little minds and finally he turned to look into the bushes "Listen, I shall allow a moment. Just a moment, then I must take my son home for his afternoon meal."

Ianto rose and walked to the middle of the clearing and then sat cross legged on the ground, letting his hands rest on his knees. Mara erupted, racing for him and they clambered onto him, little hands touching his face as he closed his eyes to let them, his hair was tugged and clothing was opened so they could see his bare chest. It was like watching a little whirlwind tear at him and his amusement was clear on his face.

Then it died away and his hair had petals, flowers and even a sprig of holy in it, his laughter starting as he reached up to touch the crown of twigs "you cheeky little shits!"

"My gods" his mother sighed softly "It's true. My son is truly named."

Ianto rose gracefully and clapped his hands, Blaze squealing with glee as he kicked his feet and raised his arms. Ianto walked over and picked him up, flinging him up into the air as he screamed with glee, the sensation of flying so exciting to him.

Ianto caught him and cuddled him close, "One day my son, you will fly freely. I will guide you and we shall have such wondrous fun."

"What colour was his egg?"

"My Grandchild was not of an egg" Leonora bristled as she swung on her own sister "He was borne!"

"So after years of ignoring us he finally comes to visit just to spin us a yarn, my gods he is his father's child!" she scoffed and Ianto felt the anger of his child as Blaze went still, growling softly.

"Fine. I came. You saw. Mother is renewed with the touch of a newling of blood. I will not be back" Ianto stormed out of the clearing of the commune. As he walked the tunnel back to the world he had fought for the trees pulled back as if stung, the rustling starting as the greenery wilted and died.

Ianto's anger could flame the world.

Back at the commune there were gasps of horror as the dieback reached their inner sanctum, flowers falling to wither and die at their feet as trees shuddered as if in pain.

They were.

They felt the pain of their king.


	5. Line!

Ianto was still steaming mad and he knew Jack would see it straight away so he decided to walk along the riverbank to calm down, Blaze hooting softly as he watched the ducks swimming past.

"I will tell you something that was never told to me" Ianto said as he softly stroked the swatch of hair on his darling's head, "something a man must remember in life. Remember what you must do when someone undervalues you, underestimates and belittles you. When they take your softness as weakness, your kindness as their advantage over you. You do not meekly accept it. You hear me son? No. You awaken the dragon sleeping inside you and you remind them what a true monster looks like hiding in the skin of a Gentleman."

Blaze had stopped kicking to listen to his dam and he craned his face to see him so Ianto unclipped him and lifted him, turning him so they were face to face, their eyes locked as the little boy blinked slowly. It was like he was searching for something and Ianto knew what.

It was a simple thing, small but something Ianto had not thought about before, letting his eyes shift to dragon form as his son watched, the large grey pupils adjusting to a cat-like slit with the grey speckled with flecks of gold. A storm or glitter and beauty. Blaze smiled and cooed, reaching out to stroke Ianto's' face with wonder.

No fear.

Only love.

"It's OK. I am here, this is me my son. Here inside, where we slumber until the sun calls us forth to bask. Amazing isn't it?" he smiled "you are right. We should enjoy this, not spend time dwelling on the darkness in the corner of our soul. Thank you sweetling. Come on, I want Daddy's love now."

Blaze hooted, his face lighting up as he agreed, he wanted Dadda too.

Ianto clipped him into his seat and drove sedately towards home, glancing over to find his son clasping a little flower in his hand that the Mara had no doubt gifted him. "You know Blaze … one day the mantle will be yours to wear. Heavy prickly thing. But powerful. A trade off. You must suffer for power, anyone who says otherwise does not deserve the seat. You understand? Life is not a given, it is something you fight for tooth and nail."

Blaze was staring at him intently, drinking it in.

"You are Dragon. More than anything else, you must remember that. Part of you is Dadda, strong and true too but inside, where the fire grows and warms your blood … fires your belly and seeks to smash and snarl … that is me. Did you know that?" Ianto glanced at his son who was stock still with his eyes wide "I seek to destroy. To harm and maim. I do. I hold that animal back with the righteousness of a good man. With the love of your Daddy in my heat like a gold gilded cage … my ribs formed in an unbreakable stuff that only Daddy's heart light can penetrate. One day you will know love like that."

Blaze blinked and looked at the flower, then back at his dam.

"One day you will want to flame the world like you did back there in my honor for someone who holds a piece of you in their special cage. When that day comes you must choose. Are you a Good Man. Or a Dragon. For in the end … only one can cleanse. The other can only destroy."

Blaze blinked, considering. He ate his flower.

.

.

.

Tosh was in the kitchen making some finger food when Ianto returned, harried and slightly windblown as she turned to watch him place the child on the floor with his toys. A huff to show his annoyance about something.

"Are you OK?" she asked softly "You look … defeated."

"Never fear, I will never concede defeat" Ianto replied as he straightened up to smile softly "I am just reminded that I have had to dig myself out of a hole so deep … in both verses."

"Ah. The dual life thing" she sighed "It's OK now?"

"Yes. I have realized that I am trying too hard to live both lives. I have to decide who I am and simply accept it, move on" he sat and rubbed his face.

"And what did you decide?" Jack asked in the doorway, watching their child chew enthusiastically on a toy.

"I am a Dragon that can swim" Ianto said, then snorted "I am a man, loved by a man who equals me in both strength and longevity. I am a Dam with a wonderful child, a sweetling I am thankful for. Anything else if gravy."

"And the thing you had to do today?" Jack asked as he settled in the chair opposite, watching the way Ianto considered the question.

"A chapter to close and a book to put on a shelf where I have no need to read it. I am writing a new one now. We all are, I guess." Ianto smiled softly, reaching for Jack's hand "And our book is written for both of us as one tome."

"I can live with that" Jack squeezed the hand that had slid into his so easily "Like you said … gravy."

Blaze smacked his lips as he agreed.

Gravy is good too.


	6. discomfort

Ianto felt more settled in himself now, the confusion gone as he cleared his mind of the two past lives and simply concentrated on the one he now had. The memories of the water world remained so real, so tangible to him and he was still uncomfortable around water as a result. He was glad he was no longer afraid of it though, even if he would prefer not to get wet. Ironically he found walking in the rain to be comforting though, something new and enjoyable of a misty afternoon. Who would have thought? And swimming ... strange.

Today was a swimming lesson for his son, Blaze loving the water his Dam was still leery about and as Tosh pulled him into the deep water for dunking time the little scream of glee echoed. Jack looked up from the garden swing set he was putting together and smiled as he watched Tosh pull his son under the water, then throw him so he shot up into the air to splash down again, no fear only joy as Blaze knew when to hold his breath.

Ianto was watching with amusement when he saw someone approaching.

Rhiannon.

"Hello brother" she said without preamble, settling in a seat beside him "Long time no see."

"I have been busy."

"Not too busy to go see our mother and Aunt Millicent, rattling her cage. She came to see me full of anger and blustering about you being just as full of shit as Da. When I told her it was all true she went so still" Rhiannon sighed "She always was blinkered."

"In this world. In the other she was simply dead like Mama" Ianto turned to her with a frown "Rhiannon, I have decided to let her go. Let that go. She chose her life, I am choosing mine and as I did survive without her in a world, I shall in this one."

"A bit cold" Rhiannon snorted.

"Ah. But I am a dragon so I am cold blooded, am I not?" Ianto raised an eyebrow "I do not need her. She does not need me, apparent in the way she dismissed me. Aunty was in fine form too. I do not begrudge their decision to live in the commune, I only wanted my son to meet her. I now see it is not necessary for her to be in his life. He has enough family."

Rhiannon turned to watch Tosh rise from the water with Blaze in her arms. Little Juniper sitting on the grass playing with a kitten, her laughter coming back to them on the breeze with Blaze's.

"So. She is a better sister too?" Rhiannon's bitterness was raw and Ianto felt annoyance that once again he was looked to as someone to fix everyone else's feelings. What about his?

"Rhiannon, did you ever consider the fact I am alone? Even here surrounded by those who love me, those I love … I am alone. The only one of my kind. The last of the Golden Scaled True Bloods. As a female you threw to our mama's nest. I am the last of the name." Ianto sighed "And I do not use it. I call myself Jones."

"You could use the official name, you could continue it. Blaze does not carry it does he?"

"No. My name is Harkness-Jones now. Our family name is that, our children are that, their children shall be that. Our father's name died with him." Ianto replied "As it should be. He was weak. My children shall be strong warriors."

"Children" she repeated softly "You intend more?"

"I want many. A nest of them, hatchlings, another pregnancy .. .whatever it takes. I do hope more than anything to have our home full of love and bluster. Yes. If I have to adopt some of those waifs who need a home .. .whatever I can do. My name shall be the new Royal Standard." Ianto growled low in warning for her tone.

Rhiannon bristled as she looked over at her own children who had run for Andy and Owen, now engrossed in the model planes they were flying. Her own children had their father's weak name and it rankled that Ianto could throw away the name of their blood.

"Stop it" Ianto said softly "It is my decision to make. I have made it. The Royal Name shall be Harkness-Jones. Like it or not!"

"Of course brother" she sighed, knowing when he jutted his chin like that he was defiant and decided on something. Arguing would only rankle them both now.

If it is one thing a dragon knows … do not poke a stronger one.

And none were as strong as the one coldly glaring at her.


	7. challenge?  Not much of one really

Time creeps on and Blaze grew. Ianto felt such a pride as his son neared his second birthday. He was at Rhiannon's' going over the party ideas when he felt something shift in the air. Ianto knew protocol, hell all Dragon did. It was the first thing they were taught and the last thing they were supposed to forget. Protocol is paramount in the world of Dragon. Manners. Protocol. Ceremony. Etiquette. All that jazz.

So you can imagine the shock when Ianto felt that shift in the ethos. A smell he knew but could not believe as he stood in his sister's house.

"Thandor" he said softly as he watched the large dragon move amongst his people, clearly not welcome or liked as some were hissed at softly to move and allow him past, his master following with the grace of one born to power.

"Hail" Thandor said with an air or boredom "His High Majesty The Great King Danerik wishes to speak with your king."

Ianto slow blinked as Rhiannon stepped around the counter to address the Great fuckwit herself "Danerik, you did not send announcement or proclamation."

The dragon moved his head slowly, his mane moving like the sound of water on peddles. Ianto was more annoyed now as the Water Dragon showed off. Who the fuck did he think he was? The Arctic fucking God? He spoke to Rhiannon like she was stupid "I am a king. I ask permission from no one."

"Except your High king" Ianto finally spoke.

"And there has not been a True High King for centuries" the dragon huffed "Clearly, your old father sill has airs and graces then?"

"My father is dead"

Dane blinked now. "Oh? Did the Old Mother get sick of his whinging?"

"He did not take a knee" Ianto shrugged "He had the choice. Take a knee or die. He died."

"Ouch" Dane laughed softly "Well now. She is getting strong in her old age then. Right, where is the old trout?"

Ianto knew his lips were a thin line, the anger inside him from the insult to Myfanwy making his blood boil and then it all went to shit.

"Father look, a little worm!"

Everyone turned to see a large fat dragon with Blaze firmly in his clutches, the toddler still in human form with large eyes as he drank in the large fangs of the youth and Ianto felt his inner Dragon growl. David sat on the ground with a bloodied nose and Ianto knew he had tried to defend the smaller two as Micha sobbed. He turned to Dane "Tell your son to release mine before I lower myself to your standards and dispense with formality."

"YOUR son? Really? You finally chose a woman to hatch an heir?" Dane snorted and motioned his son who made a noise of annoyance.

"But Daddy, you said I could have one!"

"A human one. Not one that is Dagon, even if it just his" Dane snorted.

Ianto was about to reply when his son struck, transforming with lightning speed as he sank his sharp needle-like milk teeth into the youth's hand and then dropped to the floor to scuttled to his Tad before he spat two fingers on the floor.

The youth screamed as he held his hand and Dane roared with anger, advancing on Blaze who showed no fear ad he turned into his tiny dragon form to hiss at the danger.

Rhiannon transformed, slamming Dane back "HOW DARE YOU! NOT IN MY HOUSE!"

Ianto struggled to control himself as he lifted his son to his hip and scolded, the child changing back to cling to him and look over at his distant cousin with glee. Those around them started to back away quietly, knowing there was about to be a sorry sight.

"I demand justice!" Dane roared "Give me the child!"

"I demand manners, give me your fucking knee!"

Dane looked at Ianto like he had gone mad, then roared with mirth, his son's injury forgotten as he turned to his companions. "Did you hear that? He wants my knee. You think he wants me to nurse him? Give him a little horsie ride? I've not had a fill grown man sit in my lap before but I hear he is partial to …..grleeeep"

Ianto had swung for him, catching him on the jaw and sending him flying back against the wall.

"The High King must be shown respect" Ianto snarled.

Dane laughed out loud and rose to meet him as he answered "So you kneel!"

Ianto canted his head. "Me? Why?"

"Because I am a higher King!" Dane replied, haughtily pulling at his chain around his neck, "I wear the mantle of my people!"

"Oh?"

Ianto transformed, his wings fanning out over all those there as he looked down at the assembled crowd, his back grazing the roof of the cave system as he filled it with his anger. He was magnificent. Angry. Focused.

The red scales shimmered as he took a deep breath and then released it, letting the mantle appear as first red hot scales that settled to the familiar gold chins of office against white tipped scales. The necklace of power.

"You will give me your knee or I will take your head!" Ianto roared dangerously, Blaze now watching with open awe as his Dam showed his power.

Rhiannon hoped they would not kneel.

She never liked him anyway.


	8. I know you are but what a I?

Ianto felt the fire in his blood, an anger so deep seated that he felt an urge to flame the fucking entire place and be done with. Only the fact his child now clung to his back leg and his sister had transformed into the plump little sweetling that stood proudly beside her king stayed that thought.

Jack came running, his coat flying out behind him with his heart in his mouth as the deep bellow of challenge was issued and he got there in time to see Dane cry out as he threw his arms up. Terrified. Good.

Ianto looked down on the worm and screwed up his nose "This is the house of my family. My sister holds title as Lady of my house. It is up to her what the fates can do with you!"

Rhiannon felt herself swell as Ianto gave her title, gave her status in a royal standard and she drew herself up not caring if she was a little rotund these days. They are royal blood, right? Fuck anyone else.

"I am torn brother. I want to eat his young. Yet … his poor mate has the shame of him as a nest warmer, is it fair to take the only thing she had of worth?" she canted her head.

Ianto felt amusement thrumming from her and replied calmly "He may get stuck in your teeth anyway, a sour little shit like that."

"True brother" she nodded sagely "true."

"Danerik, you have a choice" Rhiannon spoke with a regal air and withheld giggle of glee as she addressed her childhood bully with gusto "Thandor here is your Claw. As your Claw was he not supposed to … facilitate this meeting with the usual rules and standards seen to?"

Dane nodded morosely.

"So. Do I blame you? Your weedy son? Or him?" she asked.

Dane glanced apologetically at his second on command then grimaced and shakily pointed to Thandor who gaped at him "Cousin?"

"The choice is made" Ianto boomed out "Thandor takes the punishment!"

Thandor was still aghast, staring at his master "Dane? Really? You would … really?"

Dane would not look at him, looking at his feet as Ianto shifted back to human form, his handsome features more defined in the half light as Rhiannon now stood over her brother as if to offer shelter. He took comfort in this as he looked up at her and smiled softy "Beautiful woman. My sweet sister, you are a thing of beauty. May Mimi grow as pretty with such deep scales."

Rhiannon shimmered with delight as her red scales deepened to almost black. A blush. A rare scale blush.

"Right" Jack said loudly as he strode forward with his hands on his pockets "What's the story here my love?"

"That one" Ianto pointed at Dane "Has insulted me and that one …" points at the son "wanted to steal our child. So I said there must be a punishment so that one" points as Thandor "Has been chosen by the little weasel to take the punishment in his stead."

"Really?" Jack pulled a face "A bit … weaselly isn't it?"

"Dane always was weak" Rhiannon said with glee, watching the man in question bristle.

"So. Who eats who?"

Dane answered "The king takes the pawn."

"PAWN!" Thandor squeaked with rage "You call me ….a … a pawn? When I warm your fucking nest, sharpen your claws and give you the affection of our bond? PAWN?"

"Dane. If you choose to have the life of your … concubine … is that the right word? Whore seems so … blasé …. Um …sorry. Semantics. Dane, if you chose him to take your punishment then sure." Jack shrugged "Kill him then."

Silence.

Jack looked around "What. Does he not have that power? He said the king takes the pawn. He is the king of that one. If he sacrifices him should he not be the one to remove his head?"

Stunned silence as Jack swaggered over to lean against Ianto "You see. This is the problem here. The Queen is not here. She has relinquished her chains to Ianto and I am many things but a queen is not one of them. I think … Rhiannon is queen. Ianto is king, his sister rules beside him as a queen and me? Oh … I am the unknown entity. His bond-mate. Am I the Claw? Another king? Not dragon, that is for sure so am I bound by your laws? Not even of this planet, I am an Alien so … Sweetie?"

"I am the True King … High King Ianto" Ianto nodded as he considered a question they should have discussed before. Everyone stood with interest as the two men spoke as of alone "I guess … if I am the High king … you are the King's mate which would make you … yes. A king too. I am High King, Rhiannon is Queen and you are king. I am the only High King. It makes sense. Yes Cariad. Good. Sorted?"

"Sorted" Jack nodded then swung to look at Dane "Go on then. Bite off the head of your lover."

Everyone waited with baited breath.


	9. choices

The fat little worm whimpered.

Ianto watched as the child scuttled from his father's side to grab Thandor, turning to place himself between them "Please Dada. Not Thandy."

"Ah" Ianto sighed "And therein lies the problem. Thandor is not his Claw. His is his hidden mate. The wife a mere …what do you call it? A ruse? A beard? Thandor here is the one who is raising the children is he?"

Thandor looked crushed.

"This is my son, Blaze. As those here can attest, I bore him. I am his dam. No hatchling, this one. He will rule as High King one day" Ianto said as he placed a hand on the small boy's head. "The true insult was to him. Blaze?"

Ianto let raw affection as his son canted his head to consider, so little yet he knew the question didn't he?

"No" Blaze finally said, a rare word for one who did not talk much and never in front of others.

"No?" Jack frowned as he knelt to look into those moody little eyes. Blaze was a handsome mix of his parentals, so sweet yet with an edge of danger to his jaw line, once grown and thinned out he would stop hearts with a smile "You do not want Thandor to die?"

Blaze shook his head and Jack rose "Then you get a pass. How about that. My son ... the future High King … has granted leniency to you Thandor. Take your boy and go."

They all turned to leave and Jack added "Dane? Did my mate the High King give you leave? I believe he is still talking with you."

Dane glanced back with horror as Ianto folded his arms to show annoyance "Yes. I am still waiting for that fucking knee… OR HEAD."

Everyone held their breath as slowly the dragon sank to his knees and lowered his head to expose the back of his neck. Ianto felt something deep down inside shifting, squirming and he resisted it's roar for blood. Instead he reached out and to the horror and awe of those watching he let one finger transform into a huge black glassy claw which he drew across the back of the man's neck making him shiver with the cold touch, then the claw became a golden glow as he tucked it under his chin and raised his head so their eyes could lock.

"Ever challenge me or my blood again and I will raze your bloodline to the ground. You understand me little worm? My sister here is my queen. She rules this place as I rule ALL! Fuck with her, fuck with me. Fuck with me? Even the history books will have you scrubbed out like the bad taste you will leave in my mouth."

Everyone stood stock still as Jack stroked Blaze's hair and watched Ianto shine. Handsome.

Then Ianto released Dane's chin and turned away, exposing his back to him in an open challenge. Dane remained kneeling and bowed his head again to show there was no malice. Only fear. He may have peed a little too.

"You are dismissed."

He fled.

Ianto glanced over at Rhiannon and smiled while the others could not see and she shone from the knowledge that she never had to fear again. As his queen she now held office and any and all newcomers had to have her permission to walk on their ground. Her children, of royal blood.

Rhiannon's head man Cooger had moved along the wall as he watched the entire thing unfold and Ianto had been well aware that he had found a spot by Rhiannon's flank, crouching in pre-battle mode to protect her if it had all gone to shit. He had missed this. He had not seen the intent there and he now considered as Jack lifted the little boy to his hip and crooned that he needed some ice-cream after all that silliness.

As they settled at a table to be waited on Ianto turned to watch Cooger pull out her chair, settle her and let his hand rest on her shoulder for a moment before moving to leave.

"Cooger?"

He hesitated "Yeah my liege?"

"Best you sit at your queen's side if you are to ask me for her hand sometime soon" Ianto said in a dismissive way, making everyone look with surprise "Come. Sit. Do you warm her nest yet?"

Cooger looked aghast as he glanced at Rhiannon, then settled close to her and raised his head "I have not. We agreed I would ask you first. As is protocol. Not that I've not wanted to. Your sister is … the love of my life actually. I think I always did love her, only your father's orders that I protect kept me back. Then … Johnny and I knew I would never have a chance."

"My father chose based on bloodlines. I chose my mate based on love, so should she. If my sister chooses to let you under her scales, who am I to argue. After all … she can still lamp me one" Ianto smiled and everyone relaxed as Rhiannon shone with glee.

Cooger bowed gracefully to the High King as he was granted permission to bond to the woman of his dreams.


	10. sister

"jenipor" Ianto said softly as he felt more than heard her approach and the Sister-Queen of the shamed Dane had the grace to bow.

"M' Lord, I come to ask for my brother's debt to be forgiven" she said calmly as she watched Ianto turn on his heel, the black suit with shots of red seemed to move as if a beast of its own and she blinked, blaming the light down here.

"You come here, into the inner sanctum of my family to ask … what. Dane be forgiven for being a douche?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, his perfectly quaffed hair looked like he had just stepped from a make-up chair and she blinked again.

"Come now cousin, you know he is. He has always been one but he does not intend the insult he always seems to instil on a situation" she wheedled softly, stepping closer "My dearest cousin Yan, you have grown to a handsome man, have you not? And I hear the old mother had nodded to you as her successor?"

"Yes."

The single syllable answer should have been her first warning but she decided to double down, stepping into his personal space and breathing him in "And I hear no dragon queen?"

Ianto canted his head, not leaning back but allowing her intrusion as he whispered back "My sister is behind you and I am well aware of your brother's inability to give you the respect you deserve, instead he demands it not knowing the difference. My sister is my Queen Regent."

She turned to stare at Rhiannon who stood close enough to let her feel the warmth of her breath in her face "Brother?"

"My love." Ianto replied "Is my Mate about? He may wish to meet the competition."

Rhiannon snorted softly, smoke starting to furl from her nose as she stared the hapless woman down "Well now. You are the one who should have the mantle but he disgraced you, right? You are shamed as an unwed mother. You laid an egg from your lover he gave you permission to have even as he had three before a mate was chosen. How many does he have now? Hmmmm. I understand he gave blessing for the child even as he ratted you out to your father."

"Now now" Ianto scolded softly "It is not her fault. As older sibling you could have challenged too."

"Don't be silly. You are the one" Rhiannon said as if the woman now blinking furiously was not even there "She chose you with good reason. You showed the blood, the old blood and are more like Great-Grandy than any other could be. She said her own father is reborn in you. Now. Why is there a snivelling little groupie in our inner sanctum? You are too old for such pets."

"I don't know, maybe one of the children let her in?" Ianto shrugged "I did not. Did you?"

Rhiannon looked at her and frowned "Look love. Your brother does not know what respect is. He will not rule for long and if you choose well his successor will be a good king to warm your nest, eh?"

"I am loyal to my brother" Jenipor bristled.

"As I am to mine" Rhiannon smiled toothily, "As a good sister should be. I do not judge you. Go. I will not say you have been, I will give you that but remember that next time he challenges my brother I will step back and watch you as my brother tears his head from his shoulders and the blood of your people will rain down on the cobbles. Understand?"

"You did not use to be this …. Cold" she hissed at Ianto as she drew herself together in order to flee.

"I have more water in my veins these days" he said cryptically and she looked at him with confusion as she headed for the door, Rhiannon watching hr go.

"That family continues to piss me off" she grumbled.

"I do love you sister" Ianto pulled her close "I would never let you fight my battles or endure the shame of defeat while I hide in the shadows. He is not worthy of any title including that of a brother."

"It's OK darling" she replied happily as she felt his affection "I will never be in your shadow or you in mine. We stand together."

"Oooooo, can I be in the middle? So warm and lush" Jack said from the doorway and Ianto smiled as he turned to find Blaze in his Daddy's arms.

"Well … when you bring enticements like that how can I deny you?" Ianto asked as Jack surged forward then kissed Rhiannon's cheek before snogging his mate.

"I will take this one to find mine, maybe some afternoon water fights?" she asked as she plucked the child "I will call for Tosh and Owen's as well."

"Oh, your fella is looking for you too. Something about a new bed?" Jack teased and she blushed as she muttered about large bodies and brittle beds.

Neither man laughted at her.

Their own reinforced.

They knew all about breaking beds.

Glorious sound as it is.


	11. Pompom

Rhiannon walked confidently through her realm, not afraid to think of it that way now. A queen. Who would have thought, this dumpy plain woman could be anything other than a mother and carer. Here she was, people bowing respectfully as she passed and nodded in response. Ianto repeatedly told her not to think of herself like that but her father's voice lingered.

A delegation was coming, from the far south. Some cold place she could not pronounce near the arctic circle, said to be ice dragons. She was unsure how to be, Ianto's newness with the water thing making him more elusive these days and if nothing else it had made his words …. Slippery. He had never been so clever before … not with his words. He was always a clever clogs but he usually kept it to himself. Whatever had happened during the fall of the Tower, it had changed him in such a way that left her both terrified and empowered by his attitude.

He gave her power with his own.

She also knew this delegation were not an easy bunch, her own predecessors sweating bullets as they tried to please with the warmer blooded ones wanting the cooler lower chambers. She hated those, so dank and dark. As if hearing her Ianto appeared "Sissy? You look pensive."

"Good word, better than pissed" she muttered and he canted his head. She explained "I have to go check the lower chambers. I can't stand the cold down there no to mention the water on the floor."

"I'll go" Ianto smiled, no longer annoyed with wet feet, revelling in it now that water was a part of him. He wandered down, passing people who both bowed and embraced warmly, this King one they had waited a long time for.

Ianto reached the lower level, slipping out of his shoes and socks to let his bare feet walk on the waterlogged floor. The soft sizzle as each foot met the three inch deep water was strangely satisfying, reminding him of the submarine and he found some of the staff working to arrange the bedding for the nests. They were in boots of course, no fire dragon likes water. They all turned to watch Ianto walk towards them, the steam rising around him making his clothing flutter as his reversible scales reacted to the moisture like fine cotton in a breeze.

"How are we doing down here guys?" he asked happily, some of the women shooting out of a side room to watch with delight as Ianto came to a halt, the steam swirling around him now as the water continued to boil under his feet. He looked like you could lick him. Mmmmm.

"Where is your mate?" one of the men asked, annoyed to see the women looking so keen and Ianto laughed softly.

"He is working topside on human matters" he replied happily "I am merely here to see if we are ready. I shall leave if I so offend you!"

Laughter as they all agreed that he sounded really dapper and stuck up, perfect for the incoming whingers. It didn't matter what they did, they knew there would be whinging.

"Majesty?"

"Yes Brenna?"

"Is it true that they are bringing some of their young with them this time?" she asked "They usually don't."

"No, not when there was not ours on offer. Now Rhiannon is my queen and I also have a little one, they have decided to include them. This is a big move, no others get to see them as they are extremely protective of them. Apparently they only have one or two hatchings per couple" Ianto nodded "We must be super careful with them and show our appreciation for this chance at a closer friendship."

"So you trust them?"

"No, not at all. They might slip a blade between my scales if I glance away" Ianto roared with glee "They are Dragon, after all."

Ianto bowed to them politely and turned to leave, then turned back when a little one came bounding out calling to him "Uncle! Uncle!"

It was a little waif that had no nest, the womenfolk shared around as they did most unwanted babies and it was commonplace for them to call everyone aunty or uncle. Ianto smiled as he knew the little one had no idea who he was, was merely excited to see someone else in bare feet, the little one splashing to him with arms raised for a cuddle.

"And who is that then?"he asked, scooping the child up who cooed with interest as little hands felt his face, the warmth from him.

"Pompom" one of the women said softly "As his egg was round."

Ianto knew what that meant, a special child with special needs. His mother had most likely abandoned the very egg out of shame before even knowing the child within. Horrible.

"Well, he is cute and cuddly like one" Ianto agreed as he kissed the face seeing the eternal happiness in one without the intelligence to know sorrow or hardship. What a shame she didn't wait to see him hatch, to see that he was perfect in his own way.

As were they all.


	12. Seriously?

The ship arrived at dawn; the low drone of the horn to warn those of its approach had many clambering from warm nests. Ianto was, of course, waiting. Water borne. They preferred travelling that way and the boat was looked like a cruise ship, a floating fortress that doubles as a city.

A royal crest flapped in the breeze and Ianto knew many of his people were cold in the morning mists. He wanted to get this inside as soon as possible before the younglings that were roaming about watching caught cold. Little stinkers knew they were not supposed to be there. Pompom's eyes gleaming like a cat's in the shadows.

Ianto stood calmly as the delegates arrived, huge dragons with eerie green scales that were almost translucent, their muscles moving beneath them making them shimmer. Those in human form wore black clothing, looked sort of normal apart from the green eyes that were searching. Ianto took a moment to accept this, then moved towards them.

"Greet…" is all he got out as one of the dragons leaned between Ianto and the group to hiss and blow smoke over him in an open challenge. He grinned up at it "Oops? Was that a burp? Been travelling so long you lost your manners somewhere?"

Everyone was silent as Ianto frowned up at the hulking beast as it snarled, "How about you pull your neck in and step back. I shall remember my manners!"

Ianto knew he should be offended. This one clearly challenging now, like it wanted to fight. Maybe it did. A long journey, tired and hungry. Whinging children … maybe it did want to get the blood pumping. Shame it was not briefed on whom not to fuck with. He decided to give him one more chance to redeem himself "Perhaps you need to take a pensive knee and consider things while I talk to your leader. Hmmmm?"

"Perhaps I need to bite your pompous head off little worm" his scales were bristling with anger and pride, showing off as the delegates looked on. As Ianto canted his head with amusement one of the older ones suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and started to push her way through the others.

Ah. Someone recognises him?

Ianto ignored the commotion as he took a step towards the beast and leered "Why don't you fuck off then?"

The flames were blue. Ianto had never seen blue flame before and found it mesmerizing. The sound of panic as others tried to stop the stupid dragon breath, tried to 'save' Ianto and the general chaos sounded hollow, the flames making a strange noise in his ears.

The dragon stopped, panting heavily then looking at Ianto with horror as his 'victim' stood in pristine condition with a wan smile.

"Finished?" Ianto asked primly "Because you just got on my last nerve so … I hereby revoke your entry. Why don't you all piss off back where you came from and tell your people you failed to impress your king? You declared war."

"Majesty" the older one spluttered "He is for Braun, not brain. You wear no marks of royalty and…"

"Wear no marks" Ianto pivoted to face the hapless woman "Do you not have dragon eyes? Have you lost the ability to see? Look at me! SEE!"

Everyone lowered their heads slightly to look through their dragon lashes, the shimmering colours swirling around Ianto changing to gold. Gold. The one true king. Then Ianto took a step back from them, turning to Rhiannon to show them his exposed back "Tell everyone they worked tirelessly for nothing and instead shall now be required to prepare for war. I need to smite…."

"Wait!"

Ah. Ianto turned back once more, the one walking around his people was the one who should have been in the front to start with. This stupid habit of hiding, surveying and playing game did not sit well with Ianto. He hated theatrics. Smoke and mirrors, a silly game when Ianto's inner eye saw all.

"Majesty."

"Majesty" Ianto replied calmly "Kneel."

Everyone watched the water king bristle, trying to remain calm as he approached the smaller, thin man whose head was canted back and his face showed open anger. The larger, more imposing man stopped in front of Ianto and said softly "We do not even get to share a meal before this begins?"

"Herin. This started long ago, and has been going for many years. Your worm dispensed with pleasantries when he tried to flame me. I do not know if I am more angered by that fact or the simple fact that any of my people being attacked like that would have perished. Only I am immune to dragon breath. Especially one so rancid."

A soft snigger from the side. Ianto did not break eye contact with the man but knew it was his mate. Jack loved a good dick measuring contest. Always was combative.

Such a bad influence.

"He shall remain in the vessel for the duration as he seems … not himself on this dry land" Herin said calmly.

Ianto remained starting at him and then Herin sighed softly, bowing his head as he said "Permission to enter your realm?"

Ianto snorted "You are always in my realm. I am your one true king. Your realm is mine too. You may enter the house of my sister. But not him. I do not like him!"

The delegation moved forward with a new respect and the stupid one hung his head, moving back to the ship with the knowledge he would get an ear bashing later.


	13. rude

The delegation looked over their quarters with open distain, clearly not realising Rhiannon was Ianto's sister and Lady of the House. She stood smouldering with anger as they openly complained to one another in their mother-tongue, also unaware that she has sat beside her brother and learned different languages too, especially the ones of their enemies.

Frumpy.

Dull.

She realised with a start that they were not talking about the accommodation at all … but about her. She stood struck dumb with shock as they scoffed at her boots, her blouse and her boobs even got a mention. Her breasts? Hers? Really? She looked down at herself as she wondered how offensive they might be that someone would find them ugly. Were her boobs ugly? Her babies had needed them, they were… gods. Were they fat too? Was it her fault?

Cooger seemed to sense her thoughts, even if not fully bonded yet he did love her and felt her distress as he reached out to let his hand slide into the small of her back. She looked at him with gratitude as the contact gave her confidence and she straightened her back, letting her boobs jut out. A good mate defends when needed, supports when needed.

"If you are done, please reassemble at six for the evening meal. I shall not wait for you!" she said firmly, turning to leave.

"Who does she think she is" one scoffed to another within earshot "Acting like she the fucking queen."

"I am queen" she replied in their language "My brother made me lady of his house as he has a male mate. I AM a Queen!"

Silence.

Much better.

Rhiannon swept from the room.

.

.

.

Ianto was looking over the tables as they were being finalised, the flowers were winter roses. Fitting for the waterborne who hated bright colours. Rhiannon swept into the room and Ianto felt her anger like a heat filling the room. He watched and was about to approach to comfort when he saw Cooger doing it for him. A good man, a good mate.

"Sweetling, please sit here and let me get you something to eat. You are so no good hangry" Cooger crooned, his hands sliding around her shoulders to soothe "They are not worth it. I cannot believe you speak their language. You sounded so superior too, did you see the one who dropped her bag in the water?"

"Cretins" she hissed "saying I am frumpy."

"They what?" Cooger squeaked with shock "Who! Damn, I wish I spoke their tongue, I would like to show them my tongue, that's for sure. Insulting my lovely woman!"

Ianto nodded, agreeing with the man's anger and also liking the way his sister straightened her back and smiled softly as she let go of her anger. He looked over at Jack who was listening as well, his little boy oblivious as he played with Pompom who laughed happily each time Blaze caught him as they ran around the tables.

"Blaze, come now. You will knock something over" Ianto finally scolded as he saw Jack would not. "It's time you were in the other room with the other kids. Adult room here!"

Blaze stopped running and sucked his cheeks in, his eyes sliding to his father who was walking along the rows to scoop him up. He squealed as Jack swung him into the air, managing to kick a table that crashed to the floor and the look of satisfaction made Ianto want to slap the little beast's legs

"Shit, sorry Rhi" Jack said as he cuddled the child and she huffed.

"Really? You let him control you like that? Dafyd tried that with me once in a store, I smacked his little legs until they were red!" she said as Blaze's face went from smartarse to shocked. "And you know what? I also took away his tablet. No screen time!"

Now Blaze was staring at her like he had just learned his dog was dead or something, his cheeks sucking in as he looked over at his Tad. Ianto sighed as he said softly "The smacking thing is not gonna happen but the screen time might."

Blaze looked at his Dada, big eyes with some crocodile tears for good measure.

"Come on love. We can have some ice cream in the bath, yeah?" Jack crooned. "This place is boring."

"Jack!"

"Come on Ianto, he's not just a Dragon and you might want to raise him as one but I get a say too!" Jack pouted.

"See?" Ianto turned to Rhiannon, "totally baby whipped!"

She shook her head as she agreed "He definitely has Jack where he wants him. Shame, I thought he was stronger than that. If he bows to a baby so easily, what sort of mate is he in battle? Clearly just too human."

She struck a nerve that had Jack pausing halfway from the room, swinging to hear Ianto shoot her down. Instead he got to se Ianto's shoulders sag as one of the biggest insult a dragon can get is one to his mate's power.

Jack looked at the child in his arms who was also looking back with shock as he felt his Dam's upset.

Had he gone too far?


	14. pushing it again

"I found her" Jack said softly.

"Found who Cariad?" Ianto asked, tired and cranky as he looked at Jack's wardrobe and tried to envisage something that would look right for the evening meal with the waterborne arseholes looking down their noses at his human mate.

"My daughter. Alice. Her and Steven my grandson. They live in London" Jack said happily "I saw them."

"You did?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"From a distance of course. I don't know how to approach her. I mean … we are estranged" Jack frowned. "I think her mother stole her, ran away and told her lies or maybe..maybe truths. I think … I think the Dragon Verse me was not like the Water Verse me. This new me feels differently, thinks slightly differently and maybe…maybe the Dragon Verse me was a bit…."

"Angry" Ianto replied. "Hard to live and love when you must lose. This Jack was withheld more, knew one day he would lose it all anyway. The Water Jack more…"

"Needy?"

"Giving" Ianto laughed "Come now. Semantics. We agreed to stop comparing the last people we were and try to start accepting the person we have become. It's up to you. If you wish to approach her … I give blessing."

Ianto had said it wrong, completely not what he meant but speaking as a Dragon he was acknowledging a fledgling of his nest. Jack heard only permission being granted like he was a subordinate asking his boss for time off to go to the dentist. Ianto turned to find Jack glowering at him.

"I was unaware that I needed your permission to fart" he said slowly.

"What?" Ianto blinked, then his human side whispered softly and he sighed "Cariad. I did not mean it like that. I meant… as your mate I acknowledge your child not of me. I said I give blessing as in … I am happy for you to bring her into my house. So prickly."

Ianto turned back to the wardrobe, and then feeling his mate's anger he stepped back "Fine. I am being too Dragon for you am I? Fine. Just… don't embarrass me too much as this is important for my kind, even if you would rather we were human."

Jack felt the sting as Ianto started to leave the room and called dafter him "And you call me prickly."

Blaze looked up from the toys scattered on the floor, pondering his Dam's pensive mood then looked to his father who had appeared in the doorway to add "And unless you have forgotten, we are human too. Me all, Blaze half … and you …well. Blaze is technically three quarters since you are half human right?"

Ianto didn't grace that with an answer.

.

.

.

.

"I feel tension Brother" Rhiannon said softly as they walked the room nodding to those who bowed and accepting gushing hands with good grace. It felt so strange to be looked at as someone powerful and she was finding that she liked it. Only thing spoiling it was Ianto's sullen mood.

"Jack and his 'human' argument is rearing its ugly head again" he finally admitted.

"Ah. Dragon blood can be only a drop in a gallon of water yet the entire thing will turn red" she supplied, his face softening as he turned to her.

"So loyal." He placed his hand on her cheek in a way he used to when they were mere hatchlings and she felt a swell of pride in the fact he still loved her so in a world where siblings tore at one another for power. Not so here, it was freely given.

"Oh no" she whispered as she looked past him to see Jack entering with Blaze in his hip. The little one was supposed to be in the Crèche with hers. Not here in a world of Bulls. She immediately started to scan for danger as Ianto turned and saw, his face draining of colour as he moved to stand by them, hopefully to protect enough that one would not seek to harm the child.

"Jack!" he hissed "I told you, not Blaze. Not the young at an evening event with alcohol. Babies have been killed in fits of rage and power seeking!"

"He will not leave my arms" Jack replied firmly "Be calm. They will not hurt him!"

Ianto sighed and turned back to smile as several Waterborne approached with open bristling. Shit. The sneer of one was enough to enrage Ianto and he swallowed it down as Jack smiled at them "Hi. I'm Jack. I'm his other half and this is our son Blaze. Look Blaze, doesn't the lovely lady have pretty eyes?"

The woman blinked, her ice blue eyes meeting the deep iridescent blue of the child and for a moment she saw a flicker of Dragon with a golden ring around the iris before the child looked away.

"So, you think my queen is pretty?" King Herin asked with pride.

"Devastatingly so" Jack said with equal calm, "She complements your power and grace."

Ianto let out his breath and the two looked pleased with the compliments. Dragon need more than pretty jewels for their hoard. Compliments are as prized ya know.

Gods help them, let the dinner go without a Blaze melt down.


	15. say again?

Blaze sat on his father's knee with an air of importance, pointing silently to what he wanted as Jack gushed. Ianto watched the Waterborne watching the display as well as exchanging glances with one another. As Ianto had feared, they saw this as a sign of weakness, allowing a mere hatching such power. As much as Ianto wanted to scold he knew it would make things worse so he had to act like that was a normal thing.

Ianto was distracted by one asking him about the vegetables on the plates when it happened. Jack had been talking to one beside him so the other had reached out and touched the little one, no doubt wondering if his skin was warm like humans or chilled like Dragon tend to be.

Blaze hissed at her as he drew his arm back, baring his little teeth as she laughed and turned to another at the table "see? He has teeth!"

"As do I!" Ianto boomed, the place slowing and growing silent as Blaze turned to look at him. "Jack, perhaps Blaze is tired now, Rhiannon may take…"

"Keep your claws off my son" Jack roared finally seing the one reaching for him, pulling his son back as the toddler squeaked with surprise then struggled to get down. Jack cursed loudly as he struggled to hold the child. The waterborne laughed at the display as Ianto felt shame in his child and mate for the first time, the bond allowing Blaze to feel it and he stopped struggling to look at his Dam with surprise.

"Blaze, that's enough. You know you are both embarrassing me!" Ianto hissed and Jack showed where their son got his tantruming powers from as he rose from the chair to roar at the woman for touching his child, at Ianto for picking on their child and in general as he flounced form the room with the baby under his arm.

It was a disaster.

.

.

.

.

Instead of a faceoff with Jack that might lead to their first ever bloodshed, Ianto decided to go to the Waterborne quarters in the hopes of explaining the human element there. He found them in peels of laughter as one re-enacted the dinner for those who had not attended.

Ianto came to a stop as one did the flounce Jack had performed, not too bad actually. It was a good parody actually. Ianto sighed and everyone froze as they finally noticed him standing in bare feet in the water.

"Sorry, did not mean to interrupt your…ah..debriefing. I came to apologise for my mate. He is human. Tricky things but I now see you are well acquainted with them as you can re-enact one's sulk quite well" Ianto said calmly, knowing that steam was starting to rise from the water as he started to get pissed off.

We mean no disrespect" one managed to giggle out as the others snorted and chuckled.

"Of course. I mean … you would not ever want to piss off the dragon that could flame not only you but your entire bloodline with the power to demand the extermination of your kingdom" Ianto smiled back sweetly "after all … I can take a joke as much as the next Dragon. We all have wonderful senses of humour, right? Literal jokers, us. Never taking offence."

"It was a long day Majesty. We are only letting off steam" Herin said softly as the room started to feel like a sauna, Ianto also letting off more steam that the vents could handle.

"Why your bones are not my tooth picks today" Ianto nodded as they bowed, suddenly sober as his words echoed long after the slam of the door had faded.

.

.

.

.

Jack was waiting for him, standing belligerently behind the chair he knew Ianto would seek to sink into, already occupied by Blaze who was asleep, curled in a ball like a cat. He was getting slightly nervous now as Blaze had been asleep long enough for the influence to fade and now the entire thing was playing in Jack's mind with that clarity of a long, slow fall from a top step. Shit.

Ianto entered the room, seeing the child in his chair and moving for the decanter, pouring himself a drink that he went to swallow but then hesitated, placing it down as he rubbed t his face instead.

"Ianto. She touched him!" Jack decided on the best defence being one of their son's honour.

"You actually spilt your drink on her"

"Did not!"Jack spluttered then paused. Did he?

"You stood up, roared at her not to touch your baby and swung to leave, knocking the drink over her" Ianto shrugged "I do not know if Blaze deliberately kicked it, probably did. All I know it that one minute we have a tense truce and now … we have a delegation down there laughing their tits off at me."

"You. What about us." Jack frowned "I am sorry we are too human for your cold blooded arseholes you need to impress. I thought they had to impress you, aren't you the king?"

"Am I?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow "Seems my mate wants me to be less respected. After all … he does not respect me or my wishes at all."

"Your wishes" Jack scoffed, the old Harkness-foot-in-mouth about to rear its ugly head as he added "I am not your servant ya know. I am your husband!"

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he asked in a dangerously low growl "Are you calling me the wife?"


	16. getting close to a smacking

"Jack … I am the One True King of Dragons!" Ianto drew himself up and Jack snorted as he waved a hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Mighty smiter of those beneath your claws blah blah" Jack huffed "Right here, in this room you are MY husband. No, you are not the wife. Why the fuck do we have to have titles in our own home?"

"I am always the king" Ianto said sullen now as he glared at the one who was maybe not so asleep after all. Seems someone needs a lesson.

"The bond is a powerful thing. A dangerous thing, a powerful thing and a deadly thing too" Ianto said softly, aware of fingers twitching as the child feigned sleep "You see … I am the Dragon King. The big cheese. The Boss. In a time of battle the bond is to protect what is dear to me as well as to deliver a message to those unfaithful. It is not to be used lightly, if it were I would use it now to control someone who needs a good punishment."

Jack took a deep breath to argue but Ianto cut him off "Herin. Down there scoffing at me because I cannot even control a child. I cannot even control my own family, how can I be expected to control a Hive? Hmmmm? He does not understand the power I possess because I keep it hidden. That is a power too. The ability to hide. He will show himself to me, show me if he comes in peace or with deadly intent. If it is the latter, I shall strike. He will not expect it, thinking I cannot. Blaze, you must understand sweetling, this is not a toy. It is a weapon."

Jack settled in a chair as Ianto knelt to speak to the child who had now opened his eyes to look at his dam.

"If we go to war, this bond is so strong in me, I am so powerful that I can control other Dragons. Herin does not know this. If he attacks me I can simply make him cut his own heart out with sheer mind control. The control you use on Dadda. You can suggest, influence. I can simply take full control like a puppet master. I can kill with it. Destroy. I can command the Dragon around me to rise up, transform into their winged selves and attack another group. They would have no control over themselves. No free will. I would fly, they would follow like a swarm. That is the purpose of this bond. Not for you to use Dadda against me in some petty game. Do you hate me so much that you would see me fail? I would not use it against you. Even as you constantly use it against me."

Blaze sat up and blinked then asked in his little voice "You can make them do things?"

"Dance. Sing. Clap. Fly. Kill. Die" Ianto nodded "I have never done it, do not want to but with sheer will, I can destroy. Only love keeps it controlled, only faith in the bond keeps it strong. You do not fail me … you fail Dragon."

"Shit" Jack said softly from his chair "you can really … when they challenge you and scoff … all that time you can make them pour their own drinks over their heads?"

"Yes. Or make one tip their drink on themselves" Ianto said as he rose and Jack blinked, then gaped as he finally saw that Blaze had indeed not tipped the drink. Sure… it had tipped just not with his foot.

"Blaze is strong enough to ….wait. So what you've been telling me all this time about him … he's making me do things?" Jack looked at the child who now saw danger.

"Yes. He is a baby, as you keep saying. He is also Dragon as I keep saying. Clever, sly and very stubborn. Seems he got that from both of us. In time he will learn to use the powers he has in a positive way and that is why it is common practice for hatchlings to be punished for playing with this power too soon. Our son is not your average Dragonlett. He was borne, not hatched. Forward, older in his head. I had hoped wiser but he is also playful. Please Cariad … he MUST learn control or he will hurt someone, or himself. He cannot control you unless you let him."

"Or make himself a target" Jack saw the reason why Ianto did not want him near the delegates "You fear they will want him. Like others who have snatched children and claimed them under Dragon Lore. You fear they will see him and want him."

"They will never take him. They might threaten it for leverage. May even go so far as to try and I will have to kill them. Doesn't look good, killing a delegation supposed to be here for peace talks" Ianto agreed.

"Well. Shit" Jack sighed. "Sorry Tiger."

Ianto shrugged at the apology as the one who really needed to apologise squirmed in the chair.

"Sorry Taddy"


	17. visitors in the middle of the visit

Oh great. The last thing Ianto needed in the middle of this delicate bloody meeting was this.

Leonora stood with her sister Millicent on the steps of the house, both looking over the gardens that were in such spectacular bloom it seems as if the world was painted with an artist's easel. Seems the Mara liked pleasing this one.

Ianto had taken Blaze away from the 'down below' and had hoped putting him with his own things would settle him and calm the anger they were both feeling. Waterborne were starting to get up his nose and getting up the nose of a dragon is never a good thing.

Case in point.

"Mother" Ianto said calmly, looking directly at the aunt that had insulted both himself and his newling last time they had met. He knew it had not been easy for either of them to leave their sanctuary to come here, no doubt to apologise and ask for something but he was not feeling that friendly as of late. Still. Welsh. He stepped aside to let them enter.

"IANTO!" Owen roared from the top of the stairs "Where's me wife?"

"LAKE" Ianto roared back and Owen disappeared, Ianto watching the way his mother had jumped at the sound of a human.

Ianto led them to his receiving room. Had his mother come alone he might have invited her into his private wing but the Aunt … she was not welcome and they all knew it. So. Ianto motioned for chairs and they settled, Ianto did as well.

"Aye, aye" Rhys said as he wandered into the room "Can I get you anything Ianto?"

"Some tea would be lovely thanks Rhys" Ianto smiled softly and Rhys nodded, retreating as the Aunt looked around the room.

"He didn't call you by a title" she finally said as if it were an accusation of something "He's a red too?"

"Rhys is Welsh. Yes." Ianto answered as he settled back, feeling much more powerful and self-assured here than he had at the clearing. Owen must have found Toshiko and told her of the visitors. She came barging in, her hair still dripping and her eyes still Dragon as she looked at the two women and then over at Ianto. He nodded and she stepped out again.

"Was that…was that a Japanese Water Worm?" Millicent blinked slowly.

"Toshiko is as a sister to me. She is Waterborne, yes. Not like those visiting. From the Asian flow. The delegates are from the ice flow" Ianto said as he watched his aunt's eyes now move over the photos on the wall.

"Ianto!" Jack entered, not even looking at the two women "Look. I found it in behind some tat at an old shop. It was wrapped in newspaper."

Ianto accepted the offering and looked at it with interest, changing to delight as he saw a small red apple made of glass. He held it up and it shone in the light as all Dragon on the room sighed softly. It seemed to be on fire.

"Cariad. Lovely. Take it to our inner sanctum and choose a spot. Somewhere the baby can see it too as he is having a nap … not… up there" Ianto said happily, canting his hed for a kiss and Jack then sauntered off with a triumphant look. He had pleased Ianto. He had added to the hoard. He was learning. Ianto went back to looking at his mother and aunt. Rhys entered with a tea trolley.

"Your mate is not a Dragon" Millicent said like it was something to be amused about "He seems quite human."

"Seems" Ianto nodded his agreement "For an Alien, he fits in well with the humans here. They would never know."

I know. A bit childish but Ianto felt the delight in watching both women stall out then start to look uncomfortable. Seems they were on the back foot now, whatever they had come for bleeding away. He knew. They had come to ask a favour for the commune. Some funding for a new hot tub or something. They did it to all their children, it was a known thing. Like pairs of nuns, they would go and sit, make small talk and remind their children that they hatched them, owed them for all the sacrifice then ask for a gift to keep the commune going. Gods forbid they actually get jobs when they can milk their families while living like bloody children at summer camp.

He waited.

Juniper chose that moment to slip into the room and stand there staring at them, her wild eyes taking in the scene as shrubbery stuck out from her unkempt hair. She then stomped over and snatched up a biscuit, cramming it in her mouth an turning to walk away.

"Manners young lady" Millicent scolded "Have a care for your elders!"

She spun to look at them and Ianto held his breath as her eyes narrowed and she said through an explosion of biscuit crumbs "I ain't no lady! I'm a June bug!"

She then stormed off as Ianto tried not to laugh, her little self not scared of Dragons much larger than her. Not when Ianto was there and she knew Uncle Ianto would NEVER scold.

"Well I never!" Millicent said with horror "What a little…"

"Member of mine own Nest" Ianto finished for her sternly.

Silence fell again.


	18. annoying

"So." Ianto was getting impatient, wanting them to give their pitch and piss off.

"So. Millicent wants to say sorry for not being serious about your new appointment. She was a little taken aback and it was conveyed to you a little… crassly."

Ianto slow blinked "Aunty? Have you lost the ability to speak? Seems you could scold one of my little ones well enough."

"Leonora and I want you to know we support you" the old woman said sullenly, not the least bit convincingly either so Ianto turned back to his mother.

"I understand these Waterborne are challenging" his mother tired for small talk "Your father could not stand them. Refused an audience."

"Yes. And it led to a small skirmish that left eight of ours dead and fourteen of theirs as I recall. I was only small but I do remember Grandy being more than slightly pissed about Father's inability to negotiate a simple trade" Ianto nodded sagely.

"Well. Not that easy. They are slippery. He once told me that they do not show themselves. The art of being another to something" she frowned.

"One will call themselves the leader or king. Present themselves as such and the servant tending to them in the background is often the real titled one. He is able to talk to other servants, learn gossip and really make an impression or cause some low damage with whispers before announcing himself. If ever. Some simply motion to leave and their puppets make a flounce from negotiations. The trick is to know who is really who. The puppet and the puppet masters are hard to pick" Ianto explained.

"And do you? Know?" she asked.

"Not yet. Herin is presenting as the King and speaker for them as per usual but I detect three different families within the Delegate Group so … it is possible he is merely a spokesman and the higher ranked Dragon is in their group watching silently. Perhaps his mate is the one. If so … Herin is fucking up royally."

"No wonder she has a potty mouth" Millicent suddenly snorted "You do not show much respect for your elders."

Ianto looked at her again "Well. My husband was in there and you did not even speak to him yet he is over three hundred years old. You are a mere hatchling compared to him. You speak of respect?"

Silence again.

Ianto was getting annoyed now, the women clearly not gaining the upper hand they had expected. Clearly not a beg but a demand was coming and he was not sure if he was in the mood to give.

"Tada?"

Blaze toddled in, a rare sight for him to walk unaided without his Father carrying him everywhere. Clearly he had escaped while Jack was moving trinkets about. Ianto let the child wander about looking at the oldies, and then to his delight the little boy chuffed softly.

He remembered.

"Still a brave little man" Leonora crooned at her grandchild "So handsome."

He ignored her, still booking at the other one. The one who had insulted him and his Tadda. Another chuff. This time to everyone's shock a small swirl of smoke appeared from the left nostril and Ianto leapt to his feet, scooping his child back before he decided to try something else.

"My god! Did he just…"

"There you are ya little beast" Jack came flying in "And down the stairs too? Christ almighty on a pogo stick. Come on. I think some tickles for that one. I shall tickle you till ya pee. Then … I will take a feather to your toes!"

As Jack walked off with the giggling child Ianto turned to the two women, his mother young and strengthened from the renewal. She seemed to glow, such was the gift of blood. Millicent turned and saw it as well, her eyes widening as her sister looked half her age from the short time in this house.

"Speak. Ask. Then go" Ianto was short. Blunt and rude. Done.

"We …we…ah…" Millicent tore her eyes from the sister to the nephew "some of the plants have died and we need some new ones. It will cost…"

"I will visit next week and renew them" Ianto waved his hand "you don't need money. The Mara will fix it for me if I ask. Go now. I am tired and have a full day tomorrow."

He saw them to the door and his mother hesitated, her hand sliding over his on the doorframe and he fault that warmth in the touch, his heart thawing slightly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Then they were gone, transforming into slim dragons to reach into the blue sky, heading home to their sanctuary.

"They ask for whatever they wanted?" Tosh asked from the stairs.

"Yes. They wanted money. Under the guise of plants of course. It's almost the solstice. They wanted money for booze no doubt." He snorted "I said I will bring plants."

"Spoil sport" she giggled "They spend a lot of their time sozzled so I hear."

"That was Rhiannon on the phone asking if we had Pompom." Andy said as he wandered through the foyer, pointing back over his shoulder "little shit is wandering again."

"Can't contain the crazies" Juniper said from under the hallway table, her socks now on her hands.

Can't argue there" Andy nodded sagely, then he moved on.

Ianto looked back at the sky and the now distant dots.

Uneasy now.

What had they really wanted?


	19. the power of a name

Jack had a little piece of pretty he had found at a car boot sale. It was a broach carved of white jade, just the lightest touch of green in the shading. He was transfixed, paying the asked price without even haggling and knew his mate would scold him if he knew. But … it was soooo Ianto.

Ianto wandered down to the lower level beneath the house, past Tosh and Owen's 'play pens' as he liked to call their labs into the lower sanctum.

The Hoard Room.

A flick of the switch turned the lights on and the place came alive with colour and visual song. Jack was so amazed that Ianto could move, tweak and create a masterpiece within these wall. Each time he entered another little grouping made sense in an aesthetic way.

He was placing the little piece on a shelf slowly filling with these carvings when he became aware of eyes on him and he turned to find Ianto sitting in the corner on an old box, his head canted as he watched Jack with Dragon Eyes.

"Hey good looking" Jack smiled "Whatcha doing down here in the dark?"

"Thinking"

"Deep" Jack smiled "Thinking of me? Your…. Private dancer? Dancer for money? I'll do anything…"

"Cariad, please do not sing a Tina Turner song down here. The acoustics are all wrong for a belter" Ianto scolded, his frown deepening for a moment before it smoothed out again.

"Well?" Jack settled next to him, looking at the wall of little dragons "What's wrong love?"

"Humans are so complex. I mean … a dragon says what it means, warts and all. Argue, snap, chomp .. move on. Humans don't."

"Don't move on?"

"Chomp and spit it out!" Ianto sighed "They chew and chew … swallow it all down until they are poisoned with their anger or disappointment. Why can't humans simply spit it out and get on with it?"

"Darling, I don't' care if you spit or swallow" Jack leaned against him "Is it a problem? That I am not dragon?"

"No! Gods no! No. It's not you. No. I am the problem .. or rather the puzzle I am trying to solve. My Dragon roars but my Human muzzles … mutes it. I need to sort that out in my head, find a way for the human reasoning and the dragon desire to chop to coexist without me having a melt down" Ianto laughed.

"OK, I understand that" Jack nodded "what got this in the pondering mode?"

"Rhiannon. Angry about the family name blah blah. She doesn't understand as she is dragon and everything is so black and white"

"And it isn't?"

"It's so much more… oh Cariad, it's technocolor. I can't explain that to her. She will never see as she is dragon. In the other world she was long dead, there is no crossover, no mix or blend. She is Dragon. She seeks an answer when I do not have the bloody question worked out et!"

"You are the king. The big cheese" Jack pondered "So … is it not your place to simply say how it is and it has to be that way? Do you have to answer to her? Explain it to her? Or … do you have to tell her to get with the programme. Dragon? Then be Dragon with her. She challenged you, why. For dominance? Or a response. Baby, maybe she is floundering as well her brother so … human. Maybe she needs reassurance that you are still you, sharing DNA. She might not feel much of your equal or sister these days."

Ianto turned to look at Jack and slowly blinked "you know … you are dead right. That's it. That is exactly it!"

"what. The problem or the answer?"

"Yes" Ianto rose, "Exactly."

"Right, well let me tell you … right now you are bloody Dragon! Typical cryptic answer" Jack huffed as he started to stride from the room, swinging back as Ianto hooked his arm to seize him and smash their mouths together hungrily.

"And I shall eat you later if you are a good boy" he hissed into Jack's ear as Jack shivered with lust.

..

.

.

.

Rhiannon sat staring at him like he had grown an extra head, in a way I guess he had. At least .. another mind in there ya know. "Just like that?"

"Yes. I declare … decree .. whatever the fuck the word is" Ianto said with a dismissive wave of his hand "I was remiss and now see I should have done this long ago."

"Harkness-Jones"

"Yes. I did say, the family name. The royal standard. The titles and shit …yes. Harkness-Jones. You asked me a question, I considered it and give the answer. You may have to change some stationary and such but is it such a problem? You are my sister, you should have my name. You are a queen for me when Jack is soo … naughty being the jester. Yes. You are now Rhiannon Harkness-Jones and if Cooger gets the courage to wed you he has to take your name. Same with Mimi and Davy. They are Harkness-Jones, their mates will also have to adopt the name. It will be not just the new royal name but the name of our bloodline."

Rhiannon rose from the chair as she nodded "Yes brother. I shall make it so."

"Oh, and Rhi-Rhi?" Ianto called after her, making her hesitate and turn to face him with raised eyebrows. He advised "It's Her Royal Highness Queen Rhiannon Harkness-Jones the First. For the title."

Rhiannon's delight filled the room with light as she skipped to the door, sliding out to go tell her intended that he had some name changing to do as well.

Ianto had finally seen the problem and was able to offer a fix.

She understood this, it was such a Dragon response.


	20. she can do that

News travels fast and soon they all knew Ianto had changed the bloodline's title. Also, some were surprised by the new stipulation of keeping the name regardless of bond-mate but many approved. This was an ancient rite, only those of royal blood could do and had not been done in at least eight generations. To bring back such an important Dragon Rite reinforced their strength.

Of course, some did not like it.

The Waterborne Delegation down in the bowels scoffed to one another as they wandered about getting ready for the new day of negotiations and tomfoolery with the Reds. As with previous days, nothing had been sorted and most afternoons they refused to continue, claiming tiredness from the horribly dry climate.

It was bullshit of course… tactics. Dragon are renowned for dragging the chain. They knew the longer this went on, the more agitated the other side would become until they either snapped and the Waterborne could flounce away crying that they were rude or they would cave in to their demands. Either way, they knew they had the upper hand and were using it.

Pompom was dancing in the water along the outer corridor, entranced by the stuff that a little 'round egg' has no fear of. After all Ianto walked in it confidently and it didn't hurt him so … it was harmless. Right? He was leaning against a pillar so his toes could make little ripples when two large Waterborne passed not noticing the little worm there.

"What unnerves me is the mate. So human that he stinks of it"

"He stinks of something, I have never smelt a human like him before. It is mouth-watering and at the same time it makes my scales clack" the other responded "Look … can we flag today all together? Say the temperature rose in the night and we are all tired and cranky this morning. Use the 'Fitness' card. We cannot negotiate when annoyed already. It's in the rules, they have annoyed us with accommodations and annoyed us with the length of time this has gone on for."

"But … it has gone this long because we are stonewalling them" the first one frowned.

"Did your mother drop your egg?" came the snarled reply, "Sometimes you are so dumb I swear… your egg was a little round!"

Pompom stopped moving and stared up at them with shock and hurt. Did that mean he was dumb too?

"Anyway," the first one continued the conversation "We are closer to getting a good look at that little one. He is so strong. I swear, each time he enters the room on that …_human'_s chest I feel my heart stall. A true Dragon King to be."

"Yes, why it could change things if this works out" the other said in a conspiratal whisper "We have to plan more, this has to be exacting so we can claim innocence. He is young, pliant still. Young enough that in time he would forget and assimilate. We say he must have snuck on board … not discovered until we are home. Too late to give him back, might as well keep him as per Dragon Lore. By the time he is grown he will not know the difference, he will learn to love water."

"We just have to get this done so we can do the massive haul out in a huff and the snatch and grab goes unnoticed."

Pompom was confused as he stood against the pillar and he frowned as he looked down at the still water around his feet.

Where they talking about him?

No.

Blaze?

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know about you but this food is making me sooo fat!" Jack said as he patted his washboard stomach.

Cooger puffed out happily as his cooking was noticed and he bowed in response to Jack's praise. "Thank you brother. Would you like a little parcel to take home? Those pastries seem to go down well. I will happily make you up a box of afters."

"See?" Jack said to Ianto with a fake pout "That's why I love dragons. Soooo loving."

"Stop it. I will lamp you one in a minute" Ianto scolded without malice and Jack laughed at him, his head thrown back to show he didn't' believe a word of it.

Rhiannon watched this, still finding it weird that her brother could be so …. Playful. The human side so … childlike. She watched her mate now fussing over the human in the room, Jack's praise seeming to make him happy. Dragon do not praise lightly or often but humans appear to.

Her mate was happier when Jack come to visit. Maybe she should give this a chance. She is Dragon, if she cannot embrace the change for the good of their kind then what sort of dragon is she? As if knowing her thoughts Ianto reached over and took her hand, raising it to kiss her knuckles as a loving brother does. Not a dragon one … her surprise metered by her delight.

Yes.

She looked at Blaze who sat on the floor with his little human eyes looking up at her, the Dragon hiding beneath still visible to other dragon eyes and she smiled softly.

Yes.

Affection.

She can do that.


	21. ponderings

Ianto was shopping, walking along with his mind on many things, not least of all the two in the trolley as they peeked out at the world, David pushing the trolley as Blaze ad Pompom enjoyed the ride.

Clothes. Ianto had noticed Pompom's adoration of the two boys both now called Harkness-Jones. Rhiannon had embraced the name and Cooger had agreed that upon their official bonding, it would become his as well. Lovely. David was a loving big brother figure, his delight in the little ones looking to him apparent and Ianto could see that he would one day be a good lieutenant, maybe even a captain.

"WOW!" Blaze said with wide eyes, pointing and Pompom agreed. Ianto followed the direction of the little one's finger and saw some shoes that were amazing enough to warrant his son's reaction to them. Bright red with soles that light up when you walk in them.

Soon all three boys were stomping around giggling as Ianto shook his head and paid, letting the kids be nuttas for a while. Blaze was excited as he stomped along, large exaggerated ones as he chuffed softly with amusement. Ianto knew those shoes would be popular for a while and after thinking about it, bought the next size up as well, best to save tantrums when feet get too big eh?

"I don't know what I am going to tell Jack." Ianto sighed. "What did you buy today? Four pairs of shoes. Four pairs of shoes? And handbags?"

David started to laugh as he saw the sarcasm and told Ianto he should. They should go to the second hand clothing store and find a big old granny style one in case he did ask. This led to an afternoon of exploring where the kids couldn't believe people didn't want perfectly good crap Ianto had to also argue about and eventually pay for.

Of course…being Dragon…the glassware section held his attention somewhat, all that pretty coloured galss. Oooooooo. Turning his head to find the boys mesmerized as well was a tickle and hoot. Considering he had started the day thinking he had to go to a stupid meeting, he was glad they had called it off claiming tiredness. He knew it was a rouse, they were just being pricks and hoping to off-put the other side. They clearly didn't know Ianto who saw through it in a heartbeat and was prepared to call a halt to the entire thing if they didn't' pull their heads from their respective arses soon.

Just because they had come a long way, did not make them any more or less than the other delegation complaining in the background for attention. The Mountain Mob as Rhiannon drolly called them. The backwater clan only came down from the mountains once every ten years or so, not liking the modern age they now lived in and preferring to live a quiet life in their secluded valley. Thing was… a new head of their clan was making waves and insisting that since he was the fourth generation of the same bloodline to be called Chieftain he should really start being called King.

Ianto didn't want to start an argument there, the only reason this fourth generation arsehat was Chieftain was because like his father and father before that… they had multiple brothers that acted like the bloody mob or something and the others were too afraid to argue the point. Only the sycophants were allowed any say in his business and he usually ignored them anyway. This clan were not really all that known to everyone else, Green Scales. Notoriously weird and at times acted like they were retarded but Ianto knew that was their rouse. They were intelligent and crafty, like bloody gypsies. Their demands for an audience was starting to get under his scales and he knew sooner or later he would have to endure one of their weird meetings where the prick spoke in codes that had to be translated, even if he did go to school in the city and was bloody educated. This stupid tradition more of their games. They seem to forget where his own great-grandmother on his mother's side came from, Ianto not only knowing the code but fluent as well … not that he ever spoke the ancient tongue even if his mother and aunt often did. Having ancient blood both of green and red makes him a bit of an enigma. Well …OK. We both know EVERYTHING does but you would think this small matter of heritage would remind them that he is not all he pretends to be either … but unlike their posturing he really is 'More' where as they are actual posers.

Ianto knew Jack would hate them on sight as they pretended to be old blood and bloody ethereal creatures or some shit. Some even refused human form all together, living entirely in Dragon form which was a dangerous thing to do. Let your Biggness out all the time. Letting your TEETH out all the times leads to lots of chomping of those smaller than you.

The Dragon Ego is something that also grows with physical size which is why it is recommended to stay in Human from when amongst humans. Less get eaten that way.

More than anything unto wanted these stupid meetings and negotiations over.

He was the one true fucking king, why did they all act like he was just another Chieftain to be reasoned with Why did they all come, not believing the news that He Is Come, stomping about like they had any rights. All leaving with horror and shame as he hands them their balls back in a little doggy bag?

Ianto didn't want this job.

The human part of him didn't even want the Dragon in him.

The worst part was… the dragon side sort of agreed.

Shame he can't just flame them all and be done with it.

So he was going to be true to himself and his one true calling. If he was the Dragon King, by the Gods he would be the fucking King of Dragons. If they pushed him one more fucking time … he would show them his size and see who is the smaller thing to get chomped!


	22. enter the greens

"So … who is he again?"

Ianto resisted the eye roll that was looming as he explained for the umpteenth time "Cariad. This is Roma. He is Aunt Millicent's oldest twat..ah…son. She hatched three eggs, all boys. This one is the first hatched."

"He's green"

"Yes Cariad. Aunt Millicent bonded to a Green."

"But … doesn't the Red override the Green? Was I taught wrong?" Jack was not being argumentative or deliberately being a twat, he was genuinely interested as he watched the Green scales of the dragon down in the front garden shift in the sunlight. Roma was waiting impatiently below the balcony they stood on, wanting to speak to his cousin and had not liked finding him so close to the water. Greens don't hate it mind, just don't embrace it. The creeks and streams OK but a large body like a lake? Creepy.

My Great Grandmother on Da's side is a red, you know Myfanwy? All that side is. But … My Great Grandmother on me Ma's side was a green. So …" Ianto let it hang as he watched Jack think.

"So … if another green enters the bloodline a throwback can occur, like you are a rare golden scale?" Jack got it.

"Yes. The ancient blood, the old blood that gives me the ability to change my red to gold, thereby signifying my royalty and chains …yes. As there is a smidgeon of green in there, another green can produce a green … like a one in ten chance in this case. His siblings are both reds, only he came out green. Why Aunt Millicent thinks he is soooo special. Fucktard!" Ianto glared down and as if hearing, Roma raised his muzzle to look up, right into the eyes of his cousin and the surprise ws evident as he blinked, not expecting to find his cousin not only in human form on a bright sunny day such as this, but with a human that stank if him.

"Cousin"

Ianto sighed "Roma. Yes, hello. Welcome to my home. Please would you like to transform and enter?"

"I prefer to sun myself. I am surprised that there are no other Dragon around you. Is it safe to be out here all alone?" Roma asked.

"Asks the one who prefers to live in a valley than and city he was born in. Roma, Dragon are all around me. Just in human form. Well …apart from that one in the water" Ianto pointed as Toshiko leapt into the sunlight, droplets of water flinging out like a fan as she seemed to hover, then splash back down to disappear.

"A…. water worm?" Roma asked with shock "Was that a Japanese Water Worm? Here? In Wales?"

"Yes." Ianto canted his head "Roma, not to be too delicate, what the fuck do you want?"

Roma blinked at the blunt demand, so Dragon. Ianto was so strange, speaking as Dragon when not in true form. No all Dragon like this attitude and he could see why. Ianto was acting a bit … above himself.

"Cousin, need I remind you that I am older than you by eight rells, I am also of a rare blue egg and I am the ONLY green scale of our generation with the family name." Roma sniffed.

"Well, I changed my family name. So … I don't care"

Roma blinked. What? He frowned. Mama was right. This little shit was acting like he had some sort of right to scoff at tradition. Just because his egg was that soft golden colour. Everyone knows his mother deliberately did something to cause that. Ate something or…or… painted it when no one was looking. You don't just naturally get a golden egg. Those things are myth and legend. Everyone knows it was a game she played and this little shit came out all weedy and sullen, proving their claims that it was not a true golden.

Ianto knew what was going through his cousin's mind. The old egg shell colour argument that he cared nothing about. More and more he was finding the Dragon in him distancing itself from the dramas. These little whingers know nothing, think they know everything and are so tiring to breathe the same air with. Gods, did he just sound like Myf? Ianto hid a smile as his Old Mother's voice echoed in his mind. Yep. Definitely feeling old today with these young upstarts and punks. He stifled a snigger now.

"Cousin? I speak to you as blood. The Clan are shifting alliances and if you keep stonewalling the table talk … it might become pit talk." Roma warned. Pit Talk the common name for a dirt fight.

Ianto let the eye roll happen now then he said in a low tone of warning "Roma, tell your Chieftain that if he does not stop with the needling I will needle back, and I am so sharp that I will draw blood. Seriously, you are only like… one sixteenth green or something yet you wear those scales like they are your bloody Standard. You are Red too ya know. Having a second cousin that is Chieftain does not make you any higher in command that anyone else."

"He has made me his hand" Roma declared with pride "I am now the High Chieftain's…

The what? What did you call him?" Ianto swung to glare at his cousin."High Chieftain? No such fucking thing. High King…yes. You are looking at him. High Chieftain? What the fuck do you think you are doing? Trying to piss me off?"

"Make a point. You do not rule all of us!" Roma huffed preparing to fly "Just think of it Cousin. If you can call yourself whatever you like … so can Morgeth!"

Ianto bristled as the green fucker shot into the sky and flapped off like an overweight chicken.

When he was done with these Waterborne … the Greens might get something rammed up their rectums!


	23. poking the wrong dragon

"Man, he really shuffled your scales" Rhiannon snorted as she watched Ianto pacing. "Why though? Why is he invested in the old clan? They can never rule."

"No … but he can" Ianto stopped pacing as it came to him "If he can force a Dirt Fight … he knows I will win. Aunt Milly clearly told him about me and the gold chains. He knows I am stronger but acting like I am not … is probably telling Morgeth the same thing. Morgeth has plenty of brothers but as yet … no offspring. If a fight happens, not only would Morgeth enter the fray, so will his brothers. Right?"

"Yes, a free for all."

"A Free for all where the Hand steps back? In the aftermath tries to comfort those who saw their royal blood fall? The only remaining Green with Royal blood? Who will become Chieftain?" Ianto stopped and saw now, laughing softly as he saw the true nature of his cousin's visit. "He wanted to piss me off, wanted to stir the shit. He wants a fight. Even though he is only part Green, he shows it. He is also of the Lead Family's blood as well as Royal Standard. A rare thing to be Green and have Red in your blood. This means if Morgeth and his family fall … Roma will become Chieftain."

"Ah" Jack got it. He watched Ianto with interest "So… what will you do darling?"

"I will tell the Waterborne that I am tired and they can fuck off. Then … I tell the greens they can fuck right off too!" Ianto said in a haughty voice that had Jack snorting with mirth. The human side of Ianto was more amused than the Dragon was angry, this made things interesting as he could be spiteful and cunning while also looking at things from an angle that Dragon never would. Ianto could see the cracks in their armour, the Dragon Lore that he could bend and wield. He also knew it pissed them all off highly that he was acting like this.

"So….shoes" Jack said after a while. "Blaze had almost worn them out already, can we replace the batteries once they run down?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask." Ianto shrugged.

"David seems to be saving his pair. Pompom got some too, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think he is saving them too. His birthday coming up, I think he wants to wear them then" Ianto said after a while "David got him a jacket like the one Blaze wears. Black with the golden stars that really twinkle. I think that with the shoes will be crazy. Blaze doesn't wear his jacket much, I know he saves it as he doesn't want it dirty. Nice of Davie to spend his pocket money on the waif."

"Blaze wore his the other night at the reception thing" Jack pointed out "Toddled around like a little napoleon demanding nurses from everyone. He's such a cute little guy."

"Yes, he is" Ianto softened as they talked of their son and Ianto felt the comforting and the bond renewing, pleasure in Jack's hand touching his on the table.

He let go of the bullshit.

.

.

.

.

.

"He said what?" Herin gasped with horror.

"He said … 'piss or get off the pot' then turned back to reading the paper like it was nothing" the emissary revelled in relaying the comment, watching his king blanch at the crassness of it.

"He is the one who did not come to the morning meeting" Herin bristled like he had not called the meeting off at the last minute only to find Ianto had not been the least bit perturbed by it. "He really said that?"

"He said that he has better fish to fry and we were getting on his nerves. To leave and return when we are of a more… accommodating nature"

"US!" Heron shrieked with anger, then swung to his mate "Right. I've had enough of this shit. We do it. I know we only half-pie spoke in jest but I also know you are ready and willing to do it so … do it. Once we are on the water out of this shitty piece of arse… he will know the meaning of taking a knee!"

She nodded and turned to her men, her slight nod all they needed to enact the plan she had put in place when she had first whispered it onto her king's ear.

Oh they would sail alright.

.

.

.

.

.

The vessel was leaving, Ianto relieved as Rhiannon and he watched it fading into the horizon's shimmering heat.

"Fucktards" Rhiannon spat "Why did they even come? It was like they had another agenda and this was all some shell game to keep our eyes distracted while their other hand did something."

"I know" Ianto frowned "I got that impression as well but I could not work out the hidden plan."

"Well ..gone now" she sighed as she turned and looked around the room "And where are our children, Let them go play and they are like bloody feathers on the wind. Cooger, be a love and got find the kids? Probably in the water rooms again."

He nodded as he rose and bowed respectfully to his Queen and love, also his kind and soon to be brother then headed off to find the missing children.

.

.

.

.

.

Herin was not up on the deck with the others who were sunning themselves, trying to teach their young how to. Gods, they were too small to fly so this boring vessel was their only mode of transport when carrying young.

Mind you … the cage down in the hold was rather good.

He glared into it with a sinister smile as the little one inside it whimpered and curled himself smaller.

Oh yes.

That bastard would kneel to him in the end.

If he wanted this snivelling child back.


	24. the Pompom drops

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as he looked up from the papers he was shuffling, "I thought he was with you?"

"Well … he was. Then the little shits ran off to play hide-n-seek and David came to me all pissed off that they can't find him now" Rhiannon puffed "I know he has to be here somewhere but you know he is so gifted at finding nooks and crannies to hide in, can you look?"

Ianto huffed with annoyance as he rose from his chair to help search for the wayward child, muttering that they needed to put a fricking bell on him or something if this was going to start happening of an afternoon when he was… "You two find him yet?"

Two little heads shook in the negative and Ianto glowered "Well … think. Go search the waterborne area down below. Maybe he's hiding in there now they are all gone."

Two little boys took off giggling and splashing as Ianto sighed, rubbing at his face before turning to find Jack so close they were almost touching.

"Hey good looking"

"Hey Sexy" Ianto retorted with amusement "you finished beating Owen at chess?"

"Yeah, he's a poor looser. Did the whole slamming of the board into the air and stomping off screaming that it's rigged…the usual" Jack sniggered.

"Awww, let him have his tantrum. You know come next week he will ask for a rematch. Always thinks this time he's cracked it." Ianto shook his head as he knew Owen would never beat Jack at a game Jack had been playing longer than it had existed in linear time. Madness.

"Well… looks like they can't find the little scummer, we might have to look too" Ianto sighed, muttering that a little bum might get a tap if he was hiding in the bad places.

.

.

.

.

.

"They must have noticed him gone by now" Herin's partner sniggered "Go on. Find out. I can't wait, I might pee myself!"

He snorted as he nodded and moved to call back, pretending to say goodbye and thanks for the hospitality, such as it was. He was secretly on edge waiting for someone to say they had lost the little one and had he seen the boy. He had his innocent face all ready and waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ice Fuckers wanna word" Owen's voice grumbled down the coms and Ianto winced as Jack laughed and swung around to head for the control room.

"Come on Tiger, you can tell them you hope they don't spring a leak" Jack cajoled and they headed to the room where a screen showed the Ice Fuckers as Owen called them waiting, their faces bland. So Owen had said it in front of the screen? Lord. Cheeky human.

"Ah. King. Wanted to say … bye bye" Herin waggled fingers gleefully and Ianto canted his head as he stared at the screen, something niggling in the back of his mind. He frowned as he tried to work out why the Dragon seemed so pleased with himself, too far away to glean like he would have liked. Ianto stared at him.

"Uncle, still no sign" David said as he entered with his partner in crime and Ianto grunted, still watching Herin's face as the Dragon looked from Ianto to the two boys standing next to him. His face seemed to change for a moment into … confusion? Ianto canted his head again, not liking the way the Dragon's eyes stared at the boys.

"Herin. You know my sister's boy … David. You did not formally meet him but you saw him wandering about with my son, Blaze" Ianto said slowly, watching the Dragon's face "And … of course… usually with the other little one who emulates my son. Pompom."

There it was.

A shift in the man's manner and Ianto felt bile rising as he reached out to place a hand firmly on his son's shoulder, drawing him closer. "Apparently Pompom is hiding somewhere but I am sure we will find him. After all … I do feel a connection to him in the bond, he is of distant blood."

Shit.

Ianto watched Herin glance off screen and a flurry of activity could be heard as someone scrambled and the mic picked up his partner's hiss of "Wrong fucking one" before the door slammed shut.

"Herin. Do you have the waif?" Ianto asked sweetly "Because… if you took Pompom thinking he was my son due to the fact they were dressed the same ... you are a bigger tool than I thought. At least Pompom does not hide the fact he came from a round egg. Seems maybe your snatcher did too? How can someone mistake my son here and Pompom who is a completely different shade? Hmmmm?"

Jack had now caught on and rose from his chair, only his fingers did the screaming as he sent a flurry of massages to alert everyone to where the little boy was they were searching in vain for.

Ianto felt something stirring in his gut, something so deep his very bones seemed to vibrate.

"Herin." He snarled in a low rumble "You crossed the line!"

"Yes, but you can't do a damned thing" Herin said with false bravado "Maybe next time we visit we will return him … if he survives. And perhaps you will be more accommodating! No way to turn back now. We are too far away for a Dragon to fly!"

"Oh? Are you?" Ianto did not cant his head this time, he tipped it back to look down his nose at them in an eerily serial killer stance "Maybe I have to test that theory!"

Herin's smile faded along with the transmission.


	25. incoming!!!!!!

Ianto was mad. Steaming mad… literally. He stood in the Waterborne quarters as Cooger explained what he thought had happened, how they had managed to snatch the wrong child while pretending he was not watching the water boil around Ianto's feet.

"Each minute I stand here is another minute farther away" Ianto finally said as he swung to Jack, "Captain. Care to ride?"

Jack was already suited and booted, his head nodding as he started to button up his coat. He knew for a fact it was cold on the back of a fast moving dragon.

..

.

.

.

.

.

The boat was a flurry of activity as Herin ranted and raged, unable to accept that his plans to control King Ianto with the captive child only to now know it was the wrong child. Goddamn it all, the bloody worm was from a round egg … one that would not have arrived in his kingdom as round eggs are broken and recycled back to the earth.

He stood staring at the child who was eating the food his partner had slid between the bars, the child's soft hum of glee as it devoured the sandwich without any sign of even realising his dilemma.

"A round egg" he sighed.

"Well … how was he supposed to know when they both wear…" she started to defend her cousin when her mate's eyes rolled to settle on her, her voice petering out as she decided it might be the best action to shut the fuck up. Ya know?

"We could just throw him over the side" Keppa said with a sniff of distain, "Tell them it didn't survive."

"No, it's a long journey home. Remember how bored the children got? This is at least a toy they can play with, no matter if they break it" Herin sighed as he shrugged, then felt a soft tingle of something in the back of his mind, frowning at his mate "Is that you in the bond?"

"What? No? I thought that was you!" she frowned back.

Herin stood as the tickle became more of an itch and after a few minutes the blood drained from his face as his mate reared back with open horror "NO!"

"Fuck" Herin said with a slow blink "Is that….can he….no. Fuck."

"What's happening" someone asked.

"He is coming"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was flying low, almost skimming the water as his anger fuelled him as much as his mate's hands clinging to him with an eagerness in their bond that egged him on. Ianto knew their son had been left behind with open sorrow, the little one having realised what had happened to his friend and Blaze was breaking his sweet little heart as he cried for Pompom.

Mind you … Ianto's heart was a little squeezed as well.

Ahead he could see the ship, both amazed and unconcerned with the fact he had flown faster and further than Dragon are supposed to. He was not your average Dragon after all … he was the Dragon King and right now he was fucking mad!

.

.

.

.

.

"Herin? What's that?"

He had struggled topside with his mate and looked in the direction Keppa was pointing, the direction they had come from and he groaned softly as he knew damned well what it was.

"Hell" he sighed "It's Hell my love … can't you smell it?"

She frowned as she looked at the fast moving dot on the horizon and scented the air.

Brimstone?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto banked to the left, the boat dead ahead and he knew they still thought they had the upper hand. You see … Dagon cannot transform to human form while still in the air. None can, not something that can be done. Only when on the ground can a Dragon change form and Ianto knew they were all wondering how he was going to get around it.

He also knew they were hopeful that he wouldn't.

But as WE all know … we are not talking about a Dragon here…we are talking about a Ianto who simply dropped low, rolling so Jack could drop onto the deck to land like a cat, grinning at the gaping Dragon.

"Hi" Jack said happily "'I'm a Captain, don't need to be welcomed aboard but really …You might want to step back as Ianto is more than slightly pissed at you."

The Dragon above the vessel suddenly changing to human form while still in the air, then Ianto landing much as Jack had to in a low crouch, his eyes still gleaming in a golden glow the most terrifying thing some had ever seen.

Ianto majestically rose to his full height and canted his head as the place erupted with terror, some running for the lifeboats as others tried to get below thinking they might lock the hatches to keep him out.

Silly….

Silly…..

Mortals.


	26. putting his foot down

Jack turned to Ianto "Is this like a 'rats leaving a sinking ship' sort of scenario?"

Ianto grunted and those struggling with their families were yelling with madness and fear as they loaded their young into the life boats and lowered them before transforming to fly. Ianto was not an animal, he did not wish to harm the little ones and was relieved to see they had some sort of escape plan for them but … really…he was not feeling THAT forgiving that they might all deserve a pardon for this.

Once he knew the only little one left was Pompom, the bond thrumming as he cast and found Pompom now afraid as he listened to the hive of activity around him, Ianto started to walk. Jack was mesmerised as Ianto's' shoes disappeared and his bare feet walked across the metal deck, the glowing white footprints left turning to a bright red, then a dull black as they cooled. Jack kept glancing back at them, seeing the beauty in the way one of Ianto's little toes curled slightly. He had not noticed that before.

Then the sound of metal tearing drew his eyes to his mate who was calmly ripping a door from its hinges. A heavy, fireproof bulkhead door that might have been fireproof…but it was clearly not Dragon proof. Ianto didn't show any struggle or exertion as he flicked it out over the side of the boat, the splash of it hitting the water faint as he entered the inner bowels of the vessel, walking down steps, calmly assessing and seeking. Those on the lifeboats gaping with shock as they watched him disappear into the boat.

He entered a room, cast. Exited it, closing the door behind him and Jack went to open the door only to find it sealed as thumping sounded from within. Ianto's anger had expended the metal and it was nowt stuck to the doorframe like an airtight seal. Jack felt a strange fluttering in the lower half of his body, turning to find Ianto …well…undulating? His anger was giving off a heat that was not unlike the rising heat you see in a midsummer's day when the tar melts on the road and the shimmer across the road gives the illusion of looking though mist or water. Jack felt the first beads of sweat running down his face as he followed Ianto lower.

"Herin" Ianto sing-songed the name like he was playing hide-n-seek, almost amused as he sought the little fucker and it was Pompom that answered. His faint cries alerting Ianto who began to move swiftly. They entered the bulk hold to find Herin and Keppa there with Pompom still in the cage, his little face now streaked with tears as he reached for Ianto and Jack, terrified as the boat groaned and seemed to flex.

"Calm" Jack said softly "Before you blow it apart Tiger."

"I am Calm" Ianto rumbled, the vessel shaking with each tone and Keppa whimpered as she stepped back from the two men, behind the cage. Herin stepped forward.

"This was a mistake! An innocent mistake an…" his voice stopped. Surprising himself as well as her and his hands flew to his throat as he stared at Ianto's raised hand with a single finger raised as it to point something out. That hand seemed to move, then transform into a Dragon paw, the clawed paw strange when attached to a human form.

"Impossible. Not… not something Dragon can do. It's …impossible…no." Herin ws stuttering with shock as Ianto calmly displayed an impossible ability. Something even myth and legend denied. Ianto swiped at Herin as one would an errant fly, Herin slamming against the wall with a dull thud and slid down to land in a heap. The dent left in the bulkhead enough to also leave a small tear as water started to seep in.

"Herin. I do not wish to hear anything from you. You know…I am not just disappointed in you, I am disappointed in your line. Why the fuck did you think that was an acceptable behaviour? We NEVER involve the little ones in business. NEVER. This is basic dragon Lore. You broke an ancient rule for what? Hmmm? My attention?"

Ianto's clothing fluttered in a breeze only around himself, the black clothing kept changing as his anger fuelled it and the white it finally settled to was surprising, the golden glow terrifying as he never once transformed to Dragon. He was doing this in human form, bending the heat and temper of the world as a human. No one could do this. It was impossible. It was… even myth defied it.

"Pompom, come here" Ianto said softly, his glowing eyes rolling to the cage and Pompom stepped forward as the bar on the cage melted away.

"Fuck" Keppa whispered without realising she was speaking to loud, the power on display was deadly. Deadly. She was dead already and she knew it as the little one ran for Jack, sobbing. Jack lifted the child to his hip and looked around the room once more then turned to leave.

"Gong topside for some air Tiger" he said as he started to walk away knowing he would not survive what was about to happen down there any more than Pompom would and Ianto would never forgive himself if they were hurt. His anger so intense he was struggling to control it as his fists clutched at the white fabric of his suit jacket. Jack looked back at the vision who now looked like an angel, his white clothes, the heat undulating around him almost like wings and his golden glow making the room so bloody bright. "I love you"

Ianto did not reply, did not need to as Jack felt the rush in the bond, Ianto letting go for a moment to comfort and assure Jack he was just a moment or two behind him.

Jack closed the hatch door and walked to the bow of the boat so the little one could watch the waves.

He started to sing as he held the child in the hopes the sounds below would not distress the child too much.

Babies should never have to hear death, the wails of despair too scary even for most adults.

Those in the boats could hear too … their faces pale as they heard Dragon Death Roars.

Ianto had spoken with a finality they all felt.


	27. done and dusted

Ianto was flying in Dragon form, Jack on his back with little Pompom enjoying his first ever flight, even if it was in human form on the back of the largest dragon he had ever seen.

Ianto was still enraged, even if they had left a melted hulk of metal slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean as those in the boats cried with fear and grief for those trapped in it. His anger had got the better of him and he had smote them. Smote them good. Or bad. But his mind was not caught on that fact, Dragon do not dwell on such things…no…his mind was still churning over what Herin had whispered to him as he writhed in the heat of the room that had melted his very scales as he had tried to transform in an effort to survive the heat.

This was a shell game.

Herin was a distraction, promised certain things if he kept Ianto busy, distracted and unable to see what was really going in. Herin had been a fool, played by someone more powerful and Ianto was now struggling to comprehend the level of stupidity on display.

Roma.

Fucking Roma had set this entire thing up so Ianto would not see him travelling about visiting clans and gaining favour, undermining his kingdom in the hopes of dethroning him and gaining the gold chains himself. As blood-kin he could challenge, stupidly thought he might win. Roma wanted the weight of those chains. The Mantel of power. Really? Ianto was now at the limits of his temper, knowing that if he did not release it somehow he might flame the fucking world.

They came to the Welsh land finally, and Ianto struggled to land, not just letting his feet dig into the earth but laying flat as much of himself as possible to seek the mother earth's comfort. He was beyond enraged…he was hurt.

Jack knew the best line of defence here was a mild retreat and he pulled Pompom to one side as Ianto closed his eyes and sighed, the earth trembling with the vibrations from those mighty lungs. It was here that Rhiannon and Rhys found them, Ianto as if dead. The mild shuddering of the earth the only sign he ws breathing.

"Brother" she landed and flapped over, her landing skills sucked and she hated to fly at all, her big fat body and little wings an embarrassment. Ianto opened his eyes and sighed softly.

"He is remorseful for his anger" Jack explained "He let the children live, those he knew were servants and slaves. He only killed the Delegation. But now he regrets the temper."

"Well .. he always did afterwards" Rhiannon chuffed softly as he leaned against her brother then yelped, staggering back as she felt scalded.

"Sorry Sissy" Ianto rumbled, lifting his huge head that was the same size as her and he shimmied down to a normal size then human form. His clothes were still white, his anger still so hot that he could not call coal.

"So. You punished them" Rhys huffed "What now big boy?"

"Now I must go visit Cousin Roma and ask why he did this" Ianto replied, Rhiannon's eyes widening as she transformed and reached for Pompom. Cuddling and crooning as she tried to understand the logic in her cousin's madness to piss Ianto off to this extent. Did he truly believe Ianto would not harm him? After this?

"Maybe the kid was not part of the plan" Rhys pondered, her thoughts spoken by another comforting her as she rose and nodded her agreement "Maybe… he had a side dealing that Roma did not know about. His own insurance policy in case Roma shafted him?"

"Well … I think he feels pretty shafted right about now" Ianto huffed then frowned" Well ... he feels nothing at all. But he did. He sure did."

"They sang silly" Pompom said in his soft voice he rarely used "Uncle Tadda made them cry."

"Yes, I did" Ianto was remorseful that the little one had witnessed the genocide but Jack was comforting as he placed a hand on him without sign of pain or burning. The bond protecting him as he leaned in and kissed his love. "I lost control."

"No you didn't. Loss of control would have meant total annihilation. You let some live, you showed mercy. You did. Now. What is this about Roma?" Jack asked.

"Roma wanted this to happen so I would be distracted while he drums up support to overthrow me" Ianto said sadly "Apparently he has support from some major power houses and has no idea of my true power. I mean … neither do I. What happened on the boat was a taste but I can do more. SO much more. I really could destroy a city like an atom bomb if too pissed."

"Shit" Jack said, unable to comprehend such power.

"Roma needs a word" Ianto said as he decided that he had to finish this while the flames still burned, "Strike while the iron is hot"

Jack glanced back out to sea, the iron still hot aright, even it if ws a molten mass sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Yep. Roma needed a talking to.

"Come on Pompom" Ianto smiled softly "Let's go home."

"Yes please Tadda" Pompom said without thinking and Ianto felt it.

Yes.

That was right too. This was his child. His little roundling.

Jack lifted their chosen son to his hip as he agreed with a nod.

Pompom was a waif no more.


	28. time to fight back?

Ianto knew going in half cocked and full of rage would not serve him well. It was a totally Dragon reaction that would be expected and maybe wanted. Roma was a cruel Dragon, always had been and Ianto knew there were likely traps everywhere in this one's effort to undermine and control the situation. Sly. He did not know Ianto's human side though … the Water Ianto was clearly not an entity that showed himself, this side of him both metered and silent. But all those years spent under the thumb of Yvonne while simultaneously tearing her world apart had taught him many things. Patience above all.

The long game.

He started by sending a warning out to Roma and others that a terrible loss had occurred. Most likely faulty wiring or something had destroyed the Delegation. Or an assassination. So sad. He was heartbroken at the loss of dear Herin and was inviting everyone as in …. Demanding … a little memorial service of remembrance at the last spot Herin touched Welsh Soil.

Anyone not attending would be looked at funny as Dragon are big on ritual and rite. Reverence and remembrance are big things, if Roma did not attend it would be costly for him. Ianto sent a little hand written note on the bottom of the invite to Roma that confided that he needed the comfort and council of another strong Dragon right now, knowing Roma would not be able to resist this. If only to brag that even the King of Kings knew he needed Roma. He also made sure to send it with little time for Roma to arrange himself.

Oh yes.

He wanted him bad. He needed to see his eyes to know. To understand how far he would go and if this could be avoided or simply … ended. Ianto find himself smiling wickedly at the thought of getting the dragon on his soil, in his sight. He also knew he could not react, could not show his true colours to this one just yet, preferring to comfort himself with the image of Roma melting like a lump of fat. Yes. Comforting. Better still if he could not come, this would only make him look bad.

They had retuned home with Pompom to Blaze's delight and he had dragged the little one to his room and declared it 'their' room. Ianto knew he would soon have to remedy that, Dragonets need space and their own room so they can learn to hoard.

.

.

.

Toshiko was humming softly as Juniper danced around the room, Blaze and Pompom clapping encouragement as the little eon showed off her skills and as she twirled, rousing from the ground Ianto felt a surge of pride. She was learning to manipulate air. An Air Dragon. Ahhhhh. Rare. No wonder she was a strange little one, these air sprites known to be smaller than an average dragon but wickedly fast and accurate. They can move with a grace when in flight that is almost magic. Well … I guess most things Dragon are magical for but this to be seen as other Dragon as something magical means it truly is. Owen was oblivious, human. Jack was not. His own knowledge of Dragon sparse but enough to know Juniper was starting to display a speciality.

.

.

.

"Owen?"

Owen looked up from something he was fiddling with at his work bench and smiled as he welcomed Jack "Hey. I got the new burner. Tosh thinks' its funny. A Bunsen Burner in a Dragon Lair."

"They do have a different sense of humour to us" Jack agreed amicably choosing a seat "Owen … I'm here to talk about June Bug."

"OK" Owen sat too, not put out or annoyed that someone wanted to school him on his child, knowing Jack loved her too.

"There is a breed of Dragon called an Air Sprite. A small, almost Elvin breed that never grows to human height when in human form, small, petite and cute. In Dragon Form they are also smaller than the average dragon, pretty bright colours and have the ability to move with lightning speed through the air, short fast bursts. They dart like humming birds and have a deadly accuracy when hunting something." Jack let it sink in for a moment then added "Like Juney."

Owen blinked.

"She's a … Air one?"

"Yes. Air Borne. I think so, I know Ianto is sure of it too. Why he is encouraging her to fly more in the back garden. She is … well. Special. It explains why she is still so small for her age. Also was left behind, if her parents were Air Borne they would have perished in the battle down below. They do not take small spaces well, need space and light. Also, being smaller means they have the agility factor but not the strength to withstand the attack of another dragon."

"Shit" Owen said, moving to the loving fatherly mode "Is she safe? I mean, what can I do to protect her?"

"Living in the house of the Dragon King? I guess nothing" Jack answered with a grin "I don't think anyone would dare ever touch her, too special. Blood is not something that makes a family … it is love that makes it so. With everything happening with Pompom Ianto is thinking of making some public statements. Like this memorial crap for Herin and his idiots. Ianto would like us to dress alike, stand with him and show ourselves as his family. Like a royal standard or something, matching. It could solidify her in people's minds as royalty. If not by blood by fealty. He will show himself and hope it protects us against incoming bullshit. Herin was not the last attempt here, I think Ianto is preparing for a bigger fish to come after him without it knowing he is not a fish at all … he is the great white whale."

"Moby Dick" Owen said slowly "You are going to refer to him as Moby Dick?"

"Ahab is coming, he thinks he has the harpoons and the strategies to sink him … kill him. Yes" Jack nodded "Think of it like that story. Remember the dogged determination, the stories and the vicious way it ended. Keep that in mind. Ianto is going to make several staged events, moments, play things out and there will times you might flinch. Don't. He is not a whale to be harpooned. He is a Dragon, one with a human side that is just as calculating and he is going to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Always remain calm and act with dignity. Anyone not will be looked at as foolish, Dragon are big on politeness. You have to remember … Ianto is in control."

"Until when?" Owen asked "Until he's not?"

"Until there are no more knees or heads to demand" Jack finished as he patted Owen's arm "Ianto will make this a final solution. No matter how vicious he has to be, he has to be the King."

Both men nodded as they knew Ianto would be at least four steps ahead of this game they were now entering and they had to play along.

To win.


	29. the smell of grass and amusement

Ianto was having a day off. An important step in the furthering of his plan as he knew he was watched constantly by others and so he sat out by the lake in plain sight as if unconcerned with the world at large. Any spies would no doubt report back that he was being a lazy sod with no idea of their master plan to dethrone him.

It was almost amusing… if he didn't have to flame the lot of them.

The grass was nice and long, about four inches long actually, and soft. Ianto sank into it and lazed in Dragon form, letting the sun kiss his scales. He also took delight in shifting them in the light, letting them undulate and change colour so he was like a kaleidoscope. This was amusing the little ones playing at the water's edge no end who had no idea a dragon can change colour. Well … this one can.

"Brother?"

Ianto turned his massive hed to see Rhiannon standing nearly, looking at him with surprise. Apparently she didn't' know that could be a thing either.

"Sissy" he smiled, settling once more and after a moment's consideration she joined him. She closed her eyes and then had a thought.

"Brother?" she asked and he hummed so she continued "Why do you not have to remove clothing to transform? Your scales move like that and … they are your clothing too right? I did not know that was possible."

"Well … it is old blood. Only some can" he answered with his eyes still closed, surprised that this was her big question.

"I have another"

Ah. This may be the reason she came?

"Who is that?"

Ianto opened one eye and looked in the direction she was pointing and sighed. On the other side of the lake was a man, running while making a weird noise with a woman chasing after him.

"That is Doctor Smith" Ianto said, closing an eye again.

"He's on fire."

"Technically it is just his lab coat that is on fire dear. He, himself is unscathed."

"And the woman chasing him with the fire blanket?"

"His lovely wife Rose. They live in the old caretaker's cottage over there" Ianto yawned and rolled to expose his belly knowing those probably covertly watching will be salivating now as he is at his most vulnerable yet untouchable with his sister there to guard. Heh hehe.

"Humans. You have surrounded yourself with so many of these…these…."

"Friends and family" Ianto said in a low tone of warning "Rhiannon. Meter your thoughts. I can hear your annoyance in them as clearly as I heard Herin's hopeless plan. Besides, he is no more human than Jack."

"What?"

"The Meta Doctor. He's something else. Like me. Like Jack. He is … an original thing" Ianto said calmly "An impossible thing."

"I see. Three impossible things before breakfast?" she huffed "So much like Granny Myf. Talking in riddles and quotes. You know that annoys me."

"Not my fault you are brooding" he sighed "Cooger still has to formally wed you and already and egg is forming? Cheeky that."

"What? That's why I am prickly? I had come to ask if it was time for the shedding … really?" she gaped "No! No I … oh. I am brooding?"

"Of course you are. I suggest a small ceremony as soon as possible, might shake up those arseholes trying to dethrone me too, they will have to send trinkets for a royal wedding" Ianto started to giggle "What do you think? Scandalous. A wedding an an egg so soon after, everyone will know but none will be able to say it out loud out of etiquette. I do love Dragon Lore."

"I am forming an egg" she repeated softly "Another. Another little one. Oh! I am!"

"Go on, go tell him we will have it next week. Too soon for the bastards to arrange to come, we can act insulted that they didn't and avoid having to entertain them" Ianto laughed, rolling to his belly now as his back got more warmth.

"Brother … thank you. I did not even feel it yet … I do now. Yes" she rose and raced off, whatever she had truly come to see him about forgotten and Ianto closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun some more. He knew why she had come. So silly, how they forget he is the King. They forget to filter their thoughts, to shield their feelings and he knows full well she came to complain that he spent too little time down there with the others.

She did not understand.

Once upon a time the Dragons all lived above ground, enjoyed the sun and revelled in a peaceful life. Then came the wars, the deaths and the need to hide.

Ianto was done hiding.

This Dragon was loud and proud, sunning himself like a fucking giant lizard.

He would never live in a fucking cave, or under a city of humans.

No.

Ianto knew the only future for his children and those of his brood was one in the light.

Somehow.


	30. questions

The sad notes saying they could not attend the memorial for Herin came thick and fast, the same notes saying they might be able to attend Rhiannon's wedding in the same envelopes and Ianto took great glee in telling them not to bother, since clearly Dragon Lore meant nothing to them.

"Tiger?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"Sweets, why do they not ring you? You know … on the phone like a normal person?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto pen yet another long winded pouty letter of fake annoyance and sorrow, clearly revelling in the fear he must be putting into them.

Ianto looked at him like he had gone insane, then snorted "Because. Dragons are all about the bullshit of ceremony. Tradition. Why Herin was a fool and this game Roma thinks he is playing will end so badly. Even if he does survive… which we both know he will not … the rest of the clans will not take him in. Any of his clan that survives will be outcasts. He will have shamed them to their very ancestors. Fools."

"So … they use phones, cars, all sorts of things in human form for everyday life but will not act normal around one another?" Jack was amused as he shook his head "Random."

"Old, antiquated … stuffy and snooty" Ianto agreed "Stupid is the most appropriate word I think. I do not see why a simple phone call cannot be easier that these bloody parchments. Runners and long distance crowing. Dragons are sometimes so old."

"So .. no fake memorial service?"

"Nope. Real wedding though, hope you are ready to dance mister!" Ianto said gleefully without looking up and Jack smiled as he saw the weight lifting from his shoulders, the thought of his dear sister soothing him.

"One more."

Ianto put down the quill and turned to face his beloved.

"Why do they live under the ground like rats?"

Ianto nodded, this a good one as Jack clearly poked about in the ancient scrolls and had come to the conclusion that Dragon did not always live like that.

"Once upon a time, in the beginning of the interactions of Dragon and Man, Dragon lived in the mountains. Slept by streams, ate wild deer and elk … existed mostly in dragon form, gods. Kings. Our hordes kept in the mountain caves. Man became afraid of the power so freely shown and the wars began. Man wanted to control, wield, own. Dragon retreated, hid and eventually became reclusive. There is an old valley, an ancient piece of land said to have been the sun spot for the first of the bloodline. Roma lives at the base of that mountain, in the valley below. He guards the ancient ground like some guardian of the realm or some shit. Tells people it is his birth-rite. You see … the first Dragon all lived together. Colour did not matter. It was man's interactions that even made them see colours in one another as differences. The splits began, only the greens kept the country life as they blend well with the land. Those that were visible from the air had to hide, Man was hunting from the air as well."

"so … it's Roma's?"

Ianto stared at Jack long and hard as he considered the innocent question with that steel bard of a raised eyebrow.

"No" he finally said after consideration "Technically … that valley is mine. I am the King of Kings, the last of the true blood. It's mine."

"And … Dragon live there? Above ground in true form … every day?" Jack repeated the earlier comments "So … instead of hiding in the dirt … they could sun in the light?"

"You know … you are a stirring bastard sometimes" Ianto smiled as he leaned back "Why was I not seeing this? Of course. This is why he tries to de-crown me. He wants ownership of the ancient lands. He fears I shall challenge for what is mine."

"Well … seems that way" Jack smiled back "Silly worm, eh?"

"Yes" Ianto sighed softly "Silly indeed. Come, let's go see if those gifts sent by those who have already received my scratchings of doom are nice enough for me to respond to with a terse thank you note.

"Terse?"

"Oh yes. Dear blah blah, thank you for your small token. As she is my sister I feel it prudent to answer the gift, small and cute as it is. We would have preferred your presence to quicken the blood but clearly you have more important things to do than please your king blah blah and I shall end it with a simple claw scratch, not even my name. So pompous that I feel no need … who else would it be? They will all be angered when they get them but unable to respond to of etiquette. I will see ... my spies will see who runs to Roma for advice, who simply accepts the rebuff and perhaps sends apologies for any misunderstandings … probably with sweet treats."

"You have this all worked out" Jack laughed as he pushed at his mate.

"More so than most think" Ianto said softly "And more so than I want it to be. Jack … I might have to go full Dragon."

"Can you pull back?" Jack asked softly, "Afterwards. If you fully give into it … can you pull back or will you be stuck like Myfanwy?"

"I do not know. I am not her … also … I have hope that the water me is strong enough to quench the flames when the time comes." Ianto admitted nervously "But ... there is a possibility that if I must go full Dragon King … I will Become."

Jack nodded having fears this as well and now it was said out loud he could think freely about it without fear of upsetting Ianto.

"I love you. All of you, anywhere I can lick. How many times must I say this … whatever form you are … it's pleasing to me." Jack assured him, hoping he was right.

That pesky little human side hidden away might be the only salvation.

Rules are made to be broken …right?


	31. Jack's memory is Iantos amusement

The wedding was lovely, insanely huge and loud as are most things Dragon and to the delight of the children, it was also fun. Jack made sure of that, being silly as well as thoughtful in including games they could play be they dragon or human. Or meta. Rose now arguing with him over the cake as they cut too large pieces for the children.

Cariad, how did you know about the Apple toss?"

"Huh? Oh, Apple Catch? We used to play it" Jack said absently as he watched another child take aim and lob an apple at a Dragon who caught it amid cheers.

"Oh? Lots of old Dragons about when you were young?"

"No" Jack laughed "When I was … gods. Age is such an annoying thing. Years ago, when I got this land… well before this place. There was another spot of land, I won it in a game of Blink."

"Blink?"

"Yeah, a staring contest between me and a Dragon called … argh. Forgot. Anyway, I won. I got this parcel here as well as some in the countryside. Never did anything with it though. Used to have a village thing there but it was all cleared out after a glacier started to melt and there were fears of a few feet of flooding. Don't think it ever happened though." Jack shrugged. "The colony sort of died out or moved on as the youngsters married into other pods or whatever. Only a handful remained like custodians"

Ianto stared at him with interest, like finding out you were singing the wrong lyrics in a song, Jack had a way of amusing him. "So … you not only knew some of the old blood, you own land you let them still live on as you got it by default and you don't even know where it is?"

"I have been there!" Jack defended himself, then frowned "I think I remember where it is. Have a map in my VM!"

Ianto started to laugh softly, shaking his head with wonder. This Jack and the Waterworld Jack were so entwined it was hard to tell now days who was speaking, just as it should be I guess. Couldn't have been dragons hundreds of years back in the Waterworld, even if there had been a Captain Jack. The Immortal Jack was not of the Dragon Verse. Times change, swirl and Verses mix … the villagers he had dealt with now in the strange melting pot of the paradox had become dragons. Ianto wondered if they remembered him as well … these once human, now dragon keepers of the Vale.

"What?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto's' face betray his amusement.

"You speak of many years ago … the other world … the Waterworld Captain was immortal … not this one. You had to have been talking to humans back there, as the water rose, why you remember talk of flooding." Ianto giggled.

"AH! But … wait." Jack frowned as he stared at his boots for a moment "You're right. They've sort of … melted into one people from two separate Verse villages. Is that possible?"

"You ask your Dragon mate who bore you a child due to the human side of him?" Ianto snorted with mirth.

"Well … I know I own some somewhere. They used to pay me a little bit each year for it … what do you call it? Stipend! That's it. They pay some gold coin, what I used for the upkeep of this old place, of course I didn't have your vision to turn it into the wonderful pace it is now" Jack smiled.

"Funny man" Ianto sighed as he leaned back and after a while spoke again"Roma will be in two minds right now."

"Good thing we know how that feels" Jack agreed.

"On one hand, he has to keep face and appear to be the rightful ruler, be kind, generous and above all the nastiness and pettiness of a coop. On the other hand … he will be seething as he would have loved to attend the wedding and cause chaos. As it is … I have neatly made it impossible for him to even come visit without losing face. If he was too busy for Herin's memorial …"

"What we never had" Jack laughed.

"Yes, then Rhia's welding…"

"Which he could not have physically accomplished given the timelines you put in place with the invite…" Jack cut in again and Ianto nodded.

"If those two SOOOO important things were not able to be met, he cannot come now for a casual hello then can he!" Ianto finished with a sly grin.

"So … like the chicken going on that the sky is falling … when he really does try to complain or whinge that you are not giving him time … he will look the fool." Jack surmised.

"Yes, so he cannot without losing face. He must now orchestrate a reason to come face me" Ianto sighed as he leaned back to watch Rhiannon waft past in Dragon Form, the veil on her head looking tiny.

"Unless you go say hi to him first" Jack said distractedly as he watched their child run after another dragonet he didn't recognise in dragon form, like little animals the lot of them so full of cake.

Ianto slowly turned his head to regard his husband, blinking slowly as once again he was surprised by this man.

Yes.

He could 'pop in' right?


	32. melting pot

What is it?" Rhiannon asked for the third time as she turned the box around in her hands, the gift confusing the hell out of her. Ianto had come seeking Cooger to come fly with him for a chat and was now instead helping his sister with her wedding gifts.

"Fondue!" Jack supplied as he settled to play with some electronic game that David would no doubt wind up with.

"What?"

"You melt stuff in it…cheese or chocolate or whatever and those sticks there.. see these…you spear a piece of apple or banana or marsh mellow. Then dip It in the melted stuff. Yummy. Not very Dragon though" Jack frowned, "you would drink the lot like a hot chocolate."

"Aunt Millicent?" Ianto said without even looking at the card "Probably sent one of the others to get it on behalf of the collective, from a car boot sale or something. Might not even work anymore."

"Oh my god… it is!" Rhiannon laughed as she waved the gift card "From the 'Girls' holy shit!"

"Nice idea though" Cooger said softly "We could get one of those big cauldrons and fill it, flame it and then enjoy it. Why have a burner thing to heat it when you are a dragon?"

"Probably didn't even look at what it was properly" Ianto giggled as he watched Rhiannon shake the box and then place it in a pile of growing WTF.

"Well, all of this is pointless for me as I got three sets or it's something I would not use. They can all go to the Sharing Room for someone to enjoy" she huffed.

"Sharing Rom?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ianto gave me the idea" she said happily "We have a large room full of tables, shelves and we simply put in there what we do not want or need. Anything we find in there we do want or need… we take instead."

"Like a giant swap meet" Jack smiled "Rhia that is a good idea. I have some books I am finished reading, I might pop them in there."

"Oooo books!" Cooger nodded "Dragon love books."

Ianto hooked a fur coat from the pile and made a noise of disgust "Is that a real animal pelt?"

"I know, made my scales shiver" she nodded a she watched him hold it by thumb and finger with a look of horror.

"That's mink" Jack swiped it and shook it out "Expensive. Blue, these are rare."

"Well … they can be rare somewhere else. Horrible" Rhiannon shivered.

"I know just where to take it" Jack shoved it into a box "Owen will do horrible things with it to scare the kids, like they could really be scared. I see a lot of laughing at him in the future as he convinces himself he's scaring them."

"Strange bod!" Cooger said happily "He does make me chuff."

"I know. Once you get to know him and see past the fake stuff … he's kinda nice" Ianto agreed, reading another card with interest. "Toshi likes him well enough."

"Whatcha got there sexy beast?" Jack asked, leaning forward as he recognised a look of glee.

"Roma. He sent Sissy a … crown?" Ianto opened the box and removed the thin sliver tiara that looked huge in his human hands and clearly was for a Dragon to wear once transformed. "Wow. This is old, back when Dragon rarely used any other form."

"Any other... you mean they can be something else, not just human?" Jack asked, all dragon on the room turning to look at him like he had just farted from his mouth or something.

"Jack."

"What! Seriously … I thought … dragon or humanoid." Jack was interested now, rising to look at the crown more carefully.

"Old blood can do as old blood please. We only let humans think that so we could spy on them easier" Ianto said, shifting and Jack got the pleasure of seeing an impossible thing.

A tiger that was red and orange, like it was on fire.

"Brother!" Rhiannon exclaimed "I've not seen that done since Grandy!"

"He liked to be a swan. He often swam in the river with the local swans, he liked the serenity of it" Ianto explained as he became human once more.

"What a minx" Jack huffed, then settled once more "So … Roma knows this?"

"Nope. It was a family secret, he is just a cousin! Grandy only showed us because he liked us. He didn't' like Millicent or that side of the family one single jot!"

Jack stared at him for a while as Ianto took it in and then sighed as he saw the glaringly obvious thing he had overlooked for so long.

Ianto didn't have to go challenge Roma.

He could simply go as some other dragon or creature and find out from the others Roma was spouting his bullshit to.

"If I can pull it off. I might decide I want to tear his head off if he starts insulting me." Ianto frowned then sighed "but ... it is tempting."

"Can you get in?"

"I can. Getting out might be harder"

"Well … why do you have to" Jack shrugged, "Infiltrate, learn and if he is building an army to overthrow you like you thought then … we roll over them."

"We will need somewhere ready to go then" Cooger said as he joined the conversation, both men turning to him.

"Huh?" Jack grunted.

"Well … if we have somewhere we can launch from, somewhere close but unseen … your signal could bring all the boys to the yard…as it were. My boys."

"You know … your military training is really useful" Jack grinned as he pointed at Cooger "And your boys… men from your unit?"

"Yeah. Security all around us, all ex-military and ready to mingle!"

Ianto watched Jack take over with a feeling of satisfaction.

A good king leads his men … and Jack was about to gain the respect of Dragon by stepping forward into their sights.

As it should be.

He was Ianto's second after all.


	33. a step to the right?

They were in a map room, the smells comforting to Ianto as the old scrolls settled around the walls as if waiting to watch them. Cooger pulled out a map, muttered and pushed it back, then another. Finally he found the one he wanted and turned, flicking to over the table.

"Here" Ianto reached out and tapped the map "this valley here is the site. Roma has it all well set up. Cooger, stills?"

Cooger pulled out some photos and flicked them at Jack "the village and the roads, aerial as well as from inside."

Jack looked at them, then the map and pointed to another spot, "Is that a river?"

"Yes, runs from the mountain pass, see?" Cooger swept his hand along the map.

"Huh"

Ianto looked at his mate and waited, knowing there would be an explanation once he had considered whatever had interested him. While he waited Cooger talked about the village and things they knew about.

Finally Jack spoke "You know … my land is this other valley over here."

"What?" Ianto was intrigued now.

"I told you … I won some here. See? I remember this outcrop of boulders. Here, this one that has this little hook to it. It's my land." Jack tapped the map with determination "Just a small line of trees between the two. The woodland is dense, lush. We land here, prepare while you go in to scout then if needed, we storm the place."

"Well … that sounds like a plan" Cooger nodded "Really? You own this piece? It's old, said to know the whispers of the trees."

"This is where you have a handful of dragon still living, they prefer to live here away from the dramas of the modern world" Ianto remembered their conversation "Must be a pretty spot. Plenty of large bonders to sun on."

"yeah. I remember they were sort of flattened, like they had been used a lot over time. There was one that had forget-me-nots growing around the base, looked so pretty. No one used that one though, said it was sacred or something." Jack nodded "There is only like … five still living there. The place is still on good repair though, we could totally camp out there and use it as our base."

"Well … sounds like a plan." Ianto agreed.

Settled.

.

.

.

.

.

"But how long?" Blaze asked with a huge pout.

"Only for a few days then we will be back" Ianto soothed as he settled his child on his knee, the pout becoming more pronounced as the child saw that it was not working like he wanted it to.

"Daddy and I have to do this. Remember my talk with you about good men going to war? I have to go to war, I have to flex." Ianto whispered "Only when I have proven my worth as the King of Dragon, will we finally be safe to live as we wish. Sometimes… sometimes you must fight to gain peace."

Blaze nodded, his Dragon blood singing as he felt the warmth of his father's resolve.

"I will miss you." Blaze sighed theatrically "But Uncle Johnny will keep me company."

"Yes" Ianto sighed as Meta wandered past with a flower pot on his head, Rose laughing too much to scold.

At least their boy would not be bored.

.

.

.

.

.

"Right, we all know what we are doing" Cooger said confidently as he stood in front of the six men assembled their heads nodding enthusiastically as they agreed with the plan. Cooger nodded to Jack who stepped forward.

"I know the next few days will be intense but I trust you will all keep the faith and move with purpose. Ianto and I have every faith that by the time we are finished, there will be no further need to prove ourselves as the rulers of Dragon. Cooger has faith in you, all I need to know. In the coming days we will get to know each other and I hope friendships are formed that will see us through any tough time ahead."

"Is it true … your mate is the Dragon King?"

"Yeah" Jack glanced at Ianto who had been sitting off to one side, the amusement clear as they had not twigged to the fact that the fine suited man who poured their coffees while they were going over the plan ws in fact the one they should have been bowing to. "My mate is the one true king of kings. Also … he is a fair man."

"Fair men are few and far between in our world" a large black grumbled "Words have a magic to them, be careful what colour you paint him to us, we are not exactly fair men ourselves."

"Neither am I" Jack replied sagely "I am a con man who almost destroyed a world … several actually. He is the one who saved me. Us. All of us... all if this. Follow him, believe in him and you will all be good men too."

"Chance would be a fine thing" one muttered "Our souls were forfeit long ago."

Jack looked over at Ianto who nodded.

They had the right ones for the job.


	34. a place to ponder

They had agreed to travel in pairs, quietly and at staggered intervals so as not to alert Roma's security that there were new Dragon in the area, Ianto and Jack moving last. Jack knew this was because Ianto wanted to make sure the others were OK, concerned that him entering Roma's space would instantly be noticed and if the others were already there then it might not alert them as they would already be watching the others.

They took off late afternoon and arrived early evening, dusk falling as Ianto touched down in a field near the worn stone path to the valley camp they would be using. Ianto was not sure if he was more relieved or annoyed that not a single Dragon had flown by them the entire time they were in the air, not only was he not being watched but the skies were not being patrolled. Roma was too cocky by fucking far!

Ianto transformed and Jack leaned in to kiss him as Ianto raised his hand to stroke Jack's hair, smoothing a little flick that the fast air had pushed back. Their lips were softly touching as Ianto warmed Jack's cold ones.

They walked into the camp, those Dragon who lived there recognising Jack and lighting up. The annoyed, stilted welcome to the others that they had only allowed in out of Dragon Politeness ws quickly shaken off as they rushed to welcome Jack, all talking at once as they seized his hands, shaking them as they laughed and told him he was naughty for not telling them he was coming too.

Ianto was able to easily slide around them unnoticed and he felt drawn to the large flat rock surrounded by forget-me-nots that was exactly as Jack had described it. Old. Huge. Sad.

"I'd not wanna touch that boyo!" a voice called out an Ianto turned on his heel as an old man waved a leathery hand at him, stumbling over as quickly as someone clearly ancient can "That's not been used for many years. Doesn't work anymore."

"Doesn't work?" Ianto raised an eyebrow with confusion as Jack walked over with the others.

"Yes, I told you remember? This one is sacred." Jack agreed "no one uses it now, it doesn't hold the heat anymore. It's cold, like granite."

As he spoke, Ianto reached out and placed his palm on the rock, the heat instantly rushing up his arm like an electrical current and he grunted softly as the old world seemed to shudder and shift, the flowers at the base of the rock moving their little blooms as if they were stirring to look at him.

"Old alright. This is the rock of Excalibur" Ianto whispered as he laid the other hand down as well "This rock is the resting stone of Arthur Pendragon."

"Who?" Jack frowned, "Where did I hear that name before?"

"Pendragon, one of the original dragons" the old dragon turned to Jack to explain "This rock was said to hold a blade, an ancient blade that the children named a sword, Excalibur. But it wasn't really. In reality, it was a sliver of the rock, snapped off and honed into a sharp blade said to be able to kill another dragon … but not him. The one true king was immune to the blade, anyone else stabbed with it would die."

Ianto hummed softly, the warmth now filling his bones as he let his shoes bleed away, then he stepped up the little footholds to stand on the stone, his hum deepening to make the bones of those watching thrum. He let himself transform and for the first time everyone saw the Dragon King, the chains of power clear on his chest as he took a deep breath and let it out, his scales shimmering as he felt such a strength, a power within, building until he felt like he was exploding, the light coming from him made the glen brighter than a summer day, then fading just as quickly as Ianto settled to bask in the heat of an ancient Legend … a crossroad between several lei lines.

"Wow, looking good there Tiger" Jack grinned, looking over at those standing with open mouths and he frowned "what. I told you this was my mate. Who did you think he was?"

"He… I mean… hold on a fucking second. He served me tea… he … are you telling me I bloody well demanded extra sugar from the King of Kings?" the Big Black spluttered "all this time … right there! Holy hell, you fucking trickster!"

Cooger reached out to touch the stone, yelping as he drew it back to shake "Hot!"

Ianto rolled over and Jack sat on the edge of the rock "No it isn't. It's … warm."

"Mated. Bonded" the old man nodded "My gods. I have waited my entire life to see the renewal of the Pendragon blood. I had started to think it was legend as well. Oh well now…. Oh my. This is a funny happening."

Another dragon chimed in "Yes Reggie. Seems our valley here has the crossroad, not that piece of dirt the bloody Fucktard…. Oh dear. I do apologise dear … I do hate that little fucker."

"Roma. Yes dear lady, I think I hate him too" Ianto agreed, not the least bit upset that an old lady was swearing like a sailor. "Seems he has got it wrong as per usual. He is not holding the land of the bloodline. Maybe his is … did any snakes slither down that side of the mountain do you think?"

She roared with mirth, pointing at him "Definitely her blood. Myfanwy would say such things when we were young."

"She still does" Ianto smiled softly "My Great Grandmother is a lovely old queen, a little naughty but aren't we all? Keeps us young."

"My word, you are a treat" she gushed happily "I shall need the good china Reggie love!"

Ianto's chuckle was a deep rumble even as he sat cross legged in human form, the other dragon moving to settle on the rock with him, feeling warmth from it for the first time.

It was all stating to wake up now.

The magic.


	35. unacceptable behaviour

Ianto chose to be a Black. Not a big imposing one like those surrounding him but a smaller, less intimidating specimen and they watched with awe as he calmly transformed then shook himself like a wet dog.

"Feels weird. Never been black before" Ianto muttered as he let himself settle into the smaller frame.

"Just remember, we Black's lower our heads more, we are more snakelike in movement" one warned him, "When in doubt sneer."

Ianto nodded, and then sneered to show them he understood, more than one laughing nervously as they agreed he was flawless. The only fly in the ointment was the one wanting to go with, who had to wait.

"I have Dip with me" Ianto crooned as he tried to soothe Jack "He's massive and all we have to do it get in, slink about and get out. Roma might not be planning anything at all. This could all be just a cool exercise. Right?"

"Liar"

"Oh Cariad, don't pout" Ianto sighed, nuzzling agents his cyst "Sook! Where is your lucky coin? I shall kiss it for luck."

Jack reomved the silver dollar he kept in his pocket, a litlte keepsake from the game that had won him this slice of land back when. He had found it when they were going over the deeds and told Ianto is was lucky, the one who gave it to him winking as he was told to keep it close. Ianto kised it, engulfing Jack's hand and Jack snorted then smiled softly, reaching out to stroke Ianto's face, the smaller head still warm to the touch. Although it looked nothing like him, the moment that they touched the bond was strong.

"Just don't find a pretty little thing over there and replace me" Jack said as he watched Ianto's amusement show before the two flew away from the mountain and then they would turn to come back, thus hiding the fact of where they had come from.

Jack knew the wait would be painful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The village was larger than the one they had left, but it was dirty. Unkempt and generally sad. The lack of care was quite alarming as Ianto walked slowly to the main street, taking in the broken things, the rubbish on the sides and the small, hungry children morosely wandering about. Roma was not caring for his people.

Dip led them to a house, old and rotting like the rest, pushing inside and Ianto followed. These were really barns, large enough for several Dragon at once and as they entered an old Dragon turned to meet them, her face one of surprise.

"Who dis?"

"Hello Aunt. It is I. Dip."

"Ah!" she lit up, shuffling towards them and Ianto saw her claws were too long, her scales dull and in need of a polish and she was too thin. "Dippy."

Dip grimaced and glanced at Ianto who pulled a face to say he would never tell. They settled and she started to talk straight away. She told of the failed harvest, Roma's anger and the two farmers killed as a show of strength so they now only have three left that knew the soil.

Ianto sighed softly, knowing Roma was stupid but hadn't expected that level of stupidity.

"And this thing he has for the Great King?" Dip asked softy "I hear he plans to go to war."

"Sermons on the mount" she sneered "Every afternoon he stands there and yells at us that he will kill, destroy…main and belittle …spit on … nothing he can really do. My fear is those who listen. He will lead them to death, if there truly is a Great King, he can destroy us all, only the fact this is an ancient place protecting us."

"Well ... that's not entirely true" Dip whispered "The next valley over is the old dirt. This is the wrong one."

She stared for a moment, then a soft cackle started as she drew her head back and let out a loud bark of laugher. "Really? That's why it is not sustaining?"

"Yes old one. This dirt is not our original. Next door is" Dip smiled as he watched her amusement flow. "Near as we can tell … in the last floods when you all fled to the caves, he led you back down and took a wrong turn. You came back to everything gone right? It wasn't. It is still there ... next door. He made you rebuild for nothing. Too proud to admit he didn't know the path."

"Dick. He is such a dick. We all said it didn't feel right. He was a child, should not have had the lead, his father spoilt him! So, the last hundred years or so … makes sense now" she sighed, then raised her head "Hear that gong? It's the call. He is going to do the blah blah now. Come listen to a mad man."

They moved with her outside where Roma stood and Ianto felt a flare of anger as he saw that he was not on the dirt he was about to spout about, rather he stood on the backs of four reds, their pain evident as they crouched in the dirt so Roma didn't get it fucking feet dirty.

_Shame. Shame on you. You should be rising your people up, not keeping them underfoot. Literally._

Roma looked over the crowd, his head high and that stupid little crown he had found that was similar to the one he had sent Rhiannon slid, his haste to realign it making those under him groan softly at the weight change. Roma growled, his nails flexing and Ianto saw the pain he was causing, his own anger thrumming as he struggled to remain hidden.

Roma was hurting them.

Ianto struggled not to flame the fucker right there for such a lowly treatment of good Dragon.

He had to hear.

Listen to the madness.

Then flame.

Yes?


	36. testing one two...

It was after the speech that it happened, the bastard raising a large foot as those other three beneath the other feet groaned with the extra weight, even as one was released. Dragon started to shuffle forward and Ianto watched with a mixture of horror and shame as they started to kiss the large talons extended in their direction.

Ianto felt the bile as he resisted the urge to shout out at him and instead he turned to leave only to find his way blocked by two he knew from childhood. They were fat little bullies then, clearly still are … yet larger.

"Were do you think you are going little blackie?" one sneered "Gotta kiss the fucking foot."

"Why not kiss one another's arse?" Ianto snorted before he could stop himself and he found that his anger was stronger than first thought as they dutifully turned to kiss each other's flank. Ah …oops? Ianto moved away quickly as he went over what had happened. On the boat, some had moved the moment he told them to … now this action?

Moving through the side streets he had a thought to slide out of Dodge all together then he stopped. Dodge? Get to of Dodge? A cowboy reference. Cowboys. Ianto canted his head as he found the thoughts he wanted, cowboys. Horses and cows … herds and their shepherds. Hmmmmmm.

"What are you doing here?"

Ianto turned to find one of Roma's men standing close enough to touch, looking at Ianto with undisguised interest so he blinked slowly and replied "I am looking for something to believe in brother."

"Ah" he canted his head, large nostrils flaring as he scented the one he had never seen before standing in his little home so calmly "And what have you discovered?"

"I shall not find it here" Ianto sighed softly "He startles and confuses me. I am saddened to see our brothers treated like that."

The other turned his head to look back in the direction of the main square, then once again stared at Ianto like he was deciding something. Ianto waited, ready to kill if need be. After a few beats the young bull said "Then you should go as quietly as you came brother. This place has a way of stopping such departures. If I could leave, I would follow."

"Then follow me now" Ianto replied easily, racing out to touch his foot to this one's and he watched the other one start back with shock at the heat in the touch, then seem to shake himself and look around some more.

"How… what was that?"

"Freedom. Come, whatever thing he had made you swear to … I hereby overrule it" Ianto leaned in close, their muzzles touching, their breath mixing together and he let himself relax, "Listen to me. I command you leave!"

With a grunt the Dragon reared back, blanked and then with a soft chuff he took to the air, heading towards the river so Ianto followed, both flying low, skimming the ground until clear of the village and they rose, banking left, Ianto now leading as he took them home. Dip followed behind them with another as well and they returned to find Jack waiting patiently, sitting primly on the rock.

As they touched down Ianto transformed to human form and he walked over to kiss Jack, the two new members watching with interest before they too transformed to human form. Ianto knew before he even turned to look that they were a bonded pair, his command to the male, pulling the female with him. So it works.

"Gert?" Dip said with surprise.

"What are we doing here" she hissed at her mate. "Why the hell did you want to leave so badly? He will kill us for this!"

"Hello" Ianto said as he stood before them and they turned their heads to look at him, their features similar. Not mates. Twins. AHhhhhhhh. Powerful. "I apologise dear lady. I wanted your brother and he seemed … stuck. So I simply took him. I did not know he was a twin and in taking him I forced you to fly a well. I merely wanted him away from that madness."

"Madness" she snorted, "He will rule."

"No. Actually I shall" Ianto smiled softly "I am Ianto, the Dragon King. Why do you think you had to fly whether you wanted to or not? He can have his little mind control games, his little flashes of power. You felt it. You know full well. I am he."

"A myth. Roma says…"

"Roma will be dead by dusk. The way I saw our brothers, the disgusting treatment of fellow Dragon … I cannot stand for that bullshit. Besides. He has that whiney voice. No. He will be smote." Ianto decided like he was considering an ice-cream flavour "Cariad, I think it will be easier than first thought. Not many are loyal … more … trapped and afraid."

"So .. not a mass killing?"

"No. More of a … rescue mission. With the benefit of destroying my cousin. Little worm!"

"Well then" the male twin said as he strengthened himself more with Ianto's heat "If you intend to kill him, you need to know those he stands on are slaves. They are many, some badly injured from his anger, hidden in the caves. He lets them go there to either die or recover, then if they do not come back down he sends someone to see. If they are dead, no bother. If they have run away … he punishes another slave. No logic to it. He is cruel. We lie and say they are dead."

"Well then … perhaps checking those caves first then?" Jack asked.

They nodded. Yes.

Cooger looked in the direction of the mountains behind them and wondered if he was ready to see dead Dragon again. War was so cruel. Roma was mad. Insane. A dead Dragon in waiting for this.

Ianto simply stood regarding the twins more, gently casting to listen to their thoughts and as he had suspected … their treatment had been cruel too. They were terrified of being found by Roma, punished. Taken back to be his slaves once more.

Especially the bull.

Ianto sighed as he saw the true viciousness of his cousin in the Bull's fear.

He had raped them to gain a tenuous bond and thereby claim them. His slaves were sex objects as well as punching bags. No. Oh hell to the no!

Ianto could not allow that!


	37. resolve

Gert and Polly had agreed to return with Ianto and Cooger in order to test a theory knowing it might mean they are lost in Roma's embrace once more. Ianto would have preferred only taking one but they made it quite clear that they go together. Twins to the end.

This time Jack was nervous, Ianto about to test a theory that might change the course of this war.

They flew out, back and down, landing in the courtyard and entering the village as if they had not left. Nodding to people and listening quietly to the conversations. After a while Ianto indicated and they retreated to the back of the barns.

"Well?" Ianto asked softly.

"Nothing" Gert said softly "I feel not a damned ounce of servitude."

"Me neither" Polly agreed "Whatever hold he had on us … you have broken it for real. We are so close right now, we should be shaking and afraid as we always are but … I feel only anger for the life we have been forced to live until now. His hold is gone."

Ianto turned to find three dragon watching them from the side of the barn and he stood waiting as they approached "Gert? Polly? Where did you go?"

"With him" Gert pointed and they looked at Ianto with interest, to them just another small black nobody. Ianto let them scent him and reach out, touching him with their snots in Dragon welcome, then the female reared back, blinking furiously as if stung. "What was that!"

"What" her mate asked "Ella are you OK?"

"She is fine, just confused by the light-headedness" Polly assured him "I felt the same thing. It lasts only a moment, give it time. Open your eyes sister, look around at the world."

Polly did so, blinking furiously as she swing her head, taking in the flowers growing in the grass along the side of the path, the clouds rolling overhead … her mate's blue eyes. "Colour. It's so …"

"Exactly. Bright, yes? It was all muted before. I think Roma is colour-blind. Why we have been seeing the world muted and slightly washed out. When the bond is broken, we see the world as it truly is. Pretty, isn't it?" Polly smiled.

"Broken … wait. What do you mean broken. We are freed?" Ella asked.

Gordon moved closer to his mate "I see it too. Is that … is that red? It's so …so …"

"Full?" Ianto asked, speaking for the first time "I like Red. My favourite colour … well … my mate's favourite colour on me. If you want to see, we must leave for a moment. Too many eyes. Come … I will show you how I look in red if you like."

"You did this" Polly accused "You released us?"

"He did" Gert laughed "And if you follow, you will learn how."

"You trust him?"

"With my life"

They flew, out, up, own and landed in a meadow, Ianto waiting until they calmed, the three dragons following had become five somehow, Ianto now looking with surprise at the small following that Gert and Polly were herding into the shade.

"Ready to see my colours?" he asked, all of them nodding as they blinked with interest at the green grass.

Ianto shook himself, letting the black fly away to reveal his true colours and he stood letting them see him, mantle an all.

"Hello. I am King of Kings Ianto. I am here to smite Roma. Any objections?"

The pretty little one called Ella was the first to bark, her giggle bubbling up and turning to laughter as she stared at the huge red dragon, then she managed to choke out "I will need a fucking barrel of popcorn for this!"

Ianto smiled and looked over them "I hereby release you. Roma has no control over you now, you are free Dragon. By nightfall … all Dragon shall be their own master again. I am sorry I took so long to get here … I did not know Roma was doing this. Little fucker is crafty, clever and cruel. I will chew his head like it is a gobstopper before spiting the mess over the corpse."

Soft cheering as the Dragon felt excitement and hope. Ianto nodded, and then rose, knowing they would follow in formation without even checking if they were. He knew now how this worked. He was their leader. Like a mother duck, the ducklings following lovingly without question. As it should be. Lovingly. Not fearfully. A bond made of cruelty is not a true bond and one lade of love is everlasting.

Oh yes.

Roman was in deeper shit than he realised as they landed back at the village to find four Dragon waiting nervously, asking where they had gone instantly rushing to touch Ianto. Shit. Ianto shook himself back into the small black as he realised a beat too late he had arrived in true form and the other four Dragon exploding from the side of the building to join the group told him others had seen.

Look like the cat was almost out of the bag.

Time to get Jack and the others.

Ianto entered the valley and Jack looked up from the gun he was calmly pulling apart. "Hey good looking, got an entourage?"

Ianto grinned as he accept a kiss from his mate.

Finally in human form he turned to face those who were struggling to comply, leaving their Dragon forms for the first time in years, and then looking at their friends and family with owe. Ella touching Gordon's face as she wept "Still so handsome."

Yes.

Ianto was ready now.

This traitorous cruelty was about to end.


	38. See the lightning ... hear the thunder

It was early morning, the village still waking up and Dragons moved sleepily to the courtyard where Roma waited imperiously for them on his slave …er… carriers already bowing to the weight as he had bulked up lately and was puffing out his chest while waiting, the ego obvious.

He did not expect to see a human walking up the main street with his hands in his pockets, the coat flapping behind him and a look of mild disinterest on the man's face. Don't get me wrong, he was a handsome man but … something about him felt … dangerous. Not that a human can really harm a Dragon so he wondered if this was some prank and smiled so his fangs gleamed in the morning sunlight "Hello there. You look yummy."

"My beloved says that sometimes. Well .. I might be a bit tough. I am older than I look" Jack grinned back, his own teeth gleaming. Roma felt his own smile slip and he renewed it while canting his head like this was funny, inside seething at the rude little ape.

Jack took the hero stance, hands in hips as he looked up at the huge Dragon "Roma. Don't recognise me? It's me. King Jackson, the bond mate of the King of Kings. You know? The Dragon King. Ianto."

Silence as Dragon moved to look at Roma, their eyes widening as he lowered his head menacingly to snarl at Jack, then blow smoke at him. Jack grinned like it didn't matter so Roma took a punt and chuffed flame.

Jack stood unaffected as he held his arms out "Bond Mate to the King of Dragons idiot. I am protected. You can not hurt me because you know full well that Ianto will rip your head off and shit in that thick neck of yours."

"He will not even miss you" Roma sneered as he stepped down from the back of one of the slaves who groaned with relief, looking at his brother who was still struggling to take the extra weight. Then to everyone's shock the released 'stepping stone' swung and sank his teeth into Roma's paw.

Roma screamed with pain, a high pitched girly shriek that intensified as the others under him swung to seize their respective foot as well. He began to scream louder, shaking his feet like some weird dance as they only dug in, their own claws sinking into the earth, trapping him as everyone gaped.

Everyone except a small Black who stepped in beside Jack and … flexed.

Roma looked up with horror as his Cousin became himself, the red scales like rubies in the sunlight, the golden scales that formed the chain of office so bright they were glowing and filling the entire courtyard like it was the midday sun.

"Roma. I hereby challenge you. Only …. You have already lost" Ianto smiled "Twist."

"Twist?" Roma frowned "What…what the fuck …"

Those holding his legs, swung and twisted, another scream issuing from Roma as his limbs were yanked, then Ianto said calmly "Stop."

They stopped.

"You see? My mate can control them. Like Roma controls you, making you think you are acting of your own free will when you are not. Only difference is … Ianto can release you as well." Jack yelled out "Tiger?"

Ianto shuddered, a sharp intake of breath then he blew air over Roma but to Roma's surprise it was not hot. It was cold. Ice cold. Almost a mist, liquid. Roma stilled, fear now entering his mind for the first time in this entire life. The bully became the prey.

"Release them" Ianto demanded, Roma going to scoff at him but as he opened his mouth he felt a strange detachment, his breath gone as he struggled to catch it once more. Those in the courtyard looking around as if waking from a strange dream.

"Hi. Jack" Jack said to one, holding out his hand and the Dragon transformed, accepting the hand with a shaky one, looking at his own hand like it was alien.

"I … I am human" he whispered "I … I can transform!"

"You couldn't?" Ianto asked, his head swinging to regard the man, the older man's eyes watering as he turned to another.

"Gio … come on. Try. Try for me my love" he begged and another dragon shimmered, became humanoid and fell into his arms, their laughter and relief confirming the worst thing Ianto could imagine.

Roma had imprisoned them in Dragon form.

Ianto now saw that his concern for what he had to do was unfounded and he did not need to force anything. He could be confident in the fact that this was more under control than he had thought it would be.

"OK. I am not into this. I am tired. I have come to the realisation that this is not my fight. I am already the Great King. You are … pending death" Ianto shrugged turning to walk away, and Roma called after him with mounting alarm.

"Cousin … do not leave me like this. We are kin. Blood!"

Those Dragon in the yard took a step towards him, their heads low to the ground and their combined chuffing was like a locomotive coming.

"Blood?" Ianto turned on his heel with raised eyebrows "Are we? Blood?"

"Yes!"Roma gasped, another step taken by the oncoming train "we are bound. Kin. It is in the blood."

Ianto finally stopped walking and canted his head as he considered "Yes. Yes Roma it may well be in the blood. Soon enough we might even see it. But don't' worry … the storm coming will wash it all away once they are done with their revenge. A hot flame cleanses all."

Roma's jaw dropped as another step was taken, they almost close enough to touch him, his tail swinging in an attempt to keep them at bay as he snarled, preparing to battle. Then heads of the Dragon behind those in front rose to look directly at him, no longer afraid of this wicked fake.

Roma saw that there were more than he had thought, three … four deep and now so close his tail was brushing against them even though none flinched.

"Ianto?"

"It's Great King Ianto to you" Ianto threw as he swung and turned the corner of the barn, leaving Roma at the mercy of his flock.

Ianto paused, tuning back one last time and stepped back around the building to call at him "you know … it's actually a thunder. A Thunder of Dragons. Beware … the oncoming storm!"

Ianto did not look back again, not even when the Thunder Rolled.

Gods, it was loud.

But he was safe.

For he was the lightning.


End file.
